


Perfect Choice

by Anja_Petterson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: After an Imagine on Imagine Loki on tumblr





	1. Part one

RATING: Explicit

NOTES/WARNINGS: Warning: non-con, beating, forced orgasm, forced roleplay, Loki insane  
Also: English is not the writer’s mother tongue!

 

‘Odin’ enjoys himself immensely.   
Laying on a chaise lounge under a sunscreen banner he is watching his last play “Thor and his travels to Jotunnheimr”, a collection of battle failures in Thor’s past.

A handmaid is sitting aside ‘Odin’, offering him slices of peaches. Another maid stands to his side, refilling his wine goblet.

Ignoring the woman’s beauty 'Odin’ listens to the reaction of the audience and grunts pleased.   
They laugh and gasp and cheer at the right places.   
Lifting his goblet to a refill he recognizes the softly tensing arms of the maid.   
He becomes aware she has fulfilled her duty since the morning. He reached out for the wine carafe and take it out of her hand.

She looks embarrassed to 'Odin’ but he shooshes her, acting like a soft grandpapa.  
“My dear, I insist you make your way to the buffet table and take a break. Fill your plate properly and enjoy yourself.”  
By her worried glance, he reaches out to pat her elbow. “Come now … don’t refuse your kings wishes.” , he appeases her.

The servant maid vanishes between the crowd of the audience and in minutes another person appears to take her place.

Small hands reach out to free 'Odin’ from the carafe. “Let me take this for you, my king.”, a honey-voice chirps.

'Odin’ looked up to the new maid. He blinked and started to smile then.  
“Thank you. Thank you very much … child”

'Odin’ sips his wine carefully and tries his best to focus on the play. He forces himself to hold on, to stay in role   
… and not to attack her in front of his people. But he must have her …. This little witch!

Shivering slightly by this thought he draws the concern of both servants to him. The woman who had fed him with peaches reached for the blanket.  
The new maid bend to him, nearly resting her hand on his shoulder.   
“Is my liege not well?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing .. nothing but age.”, 'Odin’ laughs and waves her worry away.

The play ends and applause surrounds him. 'Odin’ smiles satisfied and rises from the chaise lounge, holding his hands up.  
“My dear people, I am happy to find with you all such entertainment.” , he begins.  
“But- as my fair servants here realises - it’s quite a bit too much excitement for an old man.”  
He waves his hands in the air to silences some protesters. “Please, go on, feast, drink, be gay and glee as the young folk should be. I for my part shall rest in my rooms.”

'Odin’ turns to the new maid. “Child, would you be so kind as to bring me a filled plate and water in my rooms. I need to recover.”   
He pauses and asks them lightly: “What is your name? I could not call you child all the time, could I?”  
The maid curtsied. “Ingrid, my liege.” There was this honey-voice again … “I shall bring you your food at once.”  
He watches her rushing to the buffet tent and sighs. He could hardly wait to hear her voice screaming his true name ….

 

'Odin’ enters his rooms, delighted to feel that the closed curtains do its best to hold the air cool. After the sunny display outside this is a relief to him.   
With a handwave, he lights the candles and the rooms are at once more comfortable.   
For a moment he thinks to stretch out on the bed, what is the most dominant tool in his main room. Even that it is not centred but stands on the end of the room.   
But he decides to wait for her instead of crawling alone between the silken sheets. He was tired of it. So he sits down at a side table and waits for little Ingrid and the food tray.

The maid arrives and shivers by entering the room. This was quite the opposite of the summer outside. Ingrid wonders why the king has not even a burning fireplace lit.  
“There you are, Ingrid.”, 'Odins’ deep, fatherly voice interrupted her thoughts. He smiles and watches her setting the table. “You’re such a good help for an old man like me. Could I ask you just for one more favour before you leave?”  
“Anything my liege.”, Ingrid offers with a curtsey.   
“Anything ….” His response hangs heavy upon both and Ingrid is unsure what to make of it.   
Then ’ Odin’ reaches out for her hand. His fingers wrapped around her wrist he speaks: “I want you to watch …”

And he let watch her …. Slowly he let fallen the glamour that shows him as Odin.   
Like a golden curtain he strips himself from the illusion and what gets uncovered of him let her scream out.

Ingrid did not shout out his name or of the other gods but screams loud and in shock.  
“Guards! Guards! GUARDS!!!!”

 

Ingrid continues to shout, while she tries to pull out of his hand. Her eyes glued to the door, she wishes herself just far away out of this situation.  
“A dream!”, she shouts out suddenly, her mind dizzy from the rush of adrenaline. “It must be a dream!”, she shouts to the ceiling of the room and falls to her knees.   
Tears rolling down her cheeks as she finally dares to face him.  
“You’re dead.”, she speaks with a raspy voice, now that honey having gotten bitter. “They said so. You’re not here. You’re dead … L-Loki …”

Loki smiles. Still holding Ingrid at one wrist his form is towering upon her. With his free hand, fondled over her hair.   
“Little one, I assure you that I am quite alive … in fact, I shall prove it to you.”  
He drags her up on her feet and wraps his long arms around her. Pressing her back on his body he leans to her ear.   
“I am alive, and honestly a kind king to you all by day … but I am tired to be alone at night.”   
He seals his words with a toothy kiss on the hollow of her neck and Ingrid startled.

“WHAT!? NO, don't….!”, she yells out and starts to fight against his embrace.  
Loki laughs at the small efforts it brings to her and hums pleased as he feels his trousers getting tight.   
“Mmmhmm, my, sweet Ingrid … you’re really know how to delight your king and master…”, he purrs and urges his lips again on her soft skin, biting her.

Ingrid screams and starts to buck away from him, bending her body, kicking out and pleading: “Let go … let go ..get off me!”  
She could not believe that this really happens, now, here, in the All-father’s rooms.   
But she feels the pain of his crushing embrace, smells the fabric of his green robe, hears his dark voice but yet doesn’t understand what he wants.

Loki holds her tight in his arm’s and chuckles about her attempt to flee.  
“So much anger and fear in your voice … ”, he mutters as he pushes his pelvis forward to grinds at her rear. “And this beautiful perfume you have lain on for me …”   
He sniffs in her hair with closed eyes while his left-hand sneaks down her little body. “This mix of sweat and fear .. adorable!”  
In a moment he pushes his hands through the fabric of her dress to the place he longs for the most.   
Ingrid cries out in shock as in shame. “Nooo!”  
Now the pieces fall together in her brain and she understands what his moving hips, his cold lips suggested to her …  
“DON’T TOUCH ME THERE YOU, YOU … BEAST !”, she screams and cries harder. “Norns! Don’t do this…”  
Ingrid continues to shout, while she tries to pull his hand. Her eyes glued to the door, she wishes herself just far away out of this situation.

 

“A beast?”, Loki responds dangerously calm. “That I am for you? ” He pauses but Ingrid answers not but sobbed silently.  
He crouches and draws her with him on the ground. Pressing her with his body on the golden ground he fumble at his trousers.   
“Well, then I shall be the beast you think of me…”  
Her words have hurt him more as he allows himself to understand … proud as he is of himself he caresses not long for her distress.  
Holding her down Loki ripped his trousers open. A sigh of relief escapes his mouth as his throbbing cock is freed of the narrow prison.   
He hesitates not more but rips Ingrid’s dress apart like paper. Her outcry and struggle is like an encouragement to him.  
“Fret not, little one - your king shall show you properly where you belong…”, he hisses in Lust.

Ingrid tries to crawl away from him with a fearful yell. The view of his enormous flesh, of what he has for her let her fear for her life.

Loki stops her quickly by reaching out for her hair. Holding a firm grin there he used his other hand to push her body to her right side.  
Automatically Ingrid rolls in embryo position and starts to plead: “ No, don't… don’t do this … don’t hurt me …”  
“Too late, too little …”, Loki grumbles offended. He grabs with his free hand her closed knees and pushes his pelvis, forced his cock inside her thigh entrance.  
Suddenly the room is filled with Ingrid’s screams as he squeezes his flesh through her narrow channel.

 

Loki grinds his teeth in sweet pain by this hard, but so sweet work. “Valhalla!”, he shouts out passionate as he feels Ingrid’s inner walls finally yielding.  
Ignoring Ingrid’s pain he is bathing in her cries. “Oh sweet girl .. go on ..”, he pants out in delight. “Please me … cry for me … let me hear your downfall … there is no sweeter song to me …”   
Rasping his cruel mockery in Ingrid’s ear he continues to move, thrusting in   
…. wait a heartbeat … sliding half of his cock out ….   
waiting for two heartbeats … and slam inside again,   
cheering and praising Ingrid for her vocal answer.

“Yes … yesss! That is what your king wants to hear from you ”  
… A heartbeat … half out …   
“I am sooo pleased with you …”   
…. Two heartbeats … pushing in …   
“I confess I was not sure at all if you were still a maiden ”  
… a heartbeat …   
“All the more I am happy to be your first …”  
… halfway out …   
“… and only men who shall have the pleasure to fuck you!”   
… slamming inside …. A heartbeat …  
Suddenly he pressed himself as hard and deep inside Ingrid’s womb and whisper frightful sweet in her ear:   
“I can do this the whole night … if you want me to finish up you should start to call my name … just a little suggestion.”  
…. pulling halfway out … two heartbeats …  
“Say it … say my name ….”  
…. slamming inside …. one heartbeat ….  
“SAY MY NAME!!!!”

Ingrid whimpers and starts to cough, her throat sore from screaming out.  
She presses her eyes shut as if she could log out the pain Loki causes between legs.   
She had tried to imagine to be at a different place. But the pain his member gives her, stabbing inside her to the hilt and pushing her cervix to allow her not to flee.   
Besides his voice is more worst, belittling her to a useful toy he plays with.   
Shame gushed upon her mind the moment he had started to tell her how pleasureful she was to him.  
So she ignores at first his attempt to push her forward, to cooperate with him … but she could not ignore that he may be true.   
That he finish up in her? That he will stop? Letting her go perhaps?

“ …loki ..”, she mutters shyly and blushes.  
And Loki reaction is surprisingly kind. He stops to slash himself inside her but move differently.   
Quicker, but not harder. Only half his member using, rubbing himself at her entrance.  
So encouraged she began louder: “Loki … Loki … Loki!”  
“Yessss, good norns … yes … good girl …”  
“Loki!”, she speaks out and feels his hand on her chin, as he forces her to look at him.   
His pale face is glowing in desire, his eyes dark in lust. / Loki … more// is is mouth forming and she repeats, eager that he will let go of her soon.  
“L-Loki more … Loki … more …. More …”, she groans out and feels suddenly his flesh inside her tensing, twitching …  
OoooOoh yes! YES!“, he shouts out and thrust just three more times inside her before his face in all the sudden become clean and peaceful.   
In disgust as in morbid fascination, she sees him shiver and grimace, growling out with a silly laugh while his body pushed lazily inside her.   
The moment she can feel a new wetness in her womb, hurtful cold, she blanked out.

 

Ingrid woke up with a start. Hard breathing she looks around. She is still in Odin’s room, laying on the silken sheets of his bed.  
Her eyes find Loki. He sits some steps away from her at the table, fully naked, and eats from the food tray Ingrid had brought in hours before.   
She frowns as she looks at him. Since when she was here?  
Loki watches her calm, chewing at a fresh fig. “I was so kind to clean you up a bit.”, he speaks softly.   
“Sooth even away from the inner brushes you got from my good work … you’re welcome.”  
His voice is frost, but his eyes are still dark and hungry. Juice from the figs roll down his chin and spread on his naked chest as Ingrid become aware that it’s heavily scarred.

She watches him rise and stretch like a cat and fear rushes through her mind again. She holds her eyes at him as she tries to get more space between them both, crawling backway on the mattress until she arrives the bedhead at the wall.  
Loki seems not to see her fear but torn some figs to pieces and set it on a plate. He carries the plate to the bed and set it on the mattress.   
“I …”, Ingrid start. “… can I … go now?”  
Standing at the bed Loki looks surprised. “Why would you? Are you no here to please me?”   
He smirks lecherously. “I am quite not done with you, my sweet whore.”  
“I am not a whore!”, Ingrid yells out and Loki rolls his eyes.   
“Well, not yet properly trained … but you are.”, Loki confirms. “The moment I have set my eyes on you.”   
Smiling dreamingly he reaches out and catches her wrist. “I knew your cunt was made for me.”  
Ingrid starts to kick out and don’t realise what an arousing view she gives him with that.  
Promptly a hard slap clashes down on her rear. She yells out and pauses.  
“Hold still now … don’t make me angry again, Ingrid!”, he warns her.   
With his large hand, he presses her down on her belly and takes a piece of fig from the plate. “I shall have my dessert now … and you will serve me.”

 

Ingrid expects him to force himself again inside her, so she sucks air in her lung to scream out.   
But instead, Loki pushes the piece of fig inside her entrance. He twists it, pulls it out and savour it with a hum.   
Then he wipes his mouth and looks even so hungry down to her.  
“Delicious.”  
He took the next one, now not more pressing Ingrid so firm on the mattress.   
In disgust she watches him eating piece by piece. But she holds still relieved that this at least not hurt her.

Loke watches his little whore intensely and is pleased to see her more relaxed but also confused.  
Pushing his last bit of fig between her delicate flesh he offers it to her.  
Ingrid presses her lips together and shakes in silence her head.   
Annoyed by her refuse he asks darkly: “Must I get angry with you whore? Do you really want that … again?”   
Ingrid starts to tremble by his words as also by the view of Loki’s hard getting member, as in anticipation.  
Eventually, she opens her lips and let him slip the piece of fig inside her.   
The fruit is juicy, ripe and sweet, but Ingrid understands that the hint of salt from her lady part makes the flavour just more intensive.  
“Well? Didn’t you taste divine?”  
“I … I guess?”, Ingrid whispers. “I never …”  
“Of course not.”, Loki grins. “You waited to share this pleasure with me …”  
Ingrid didn’t know what to say. It had felt good. It had also taste not that bad. She blushed instead which makes Loki chuckle.  
“Now relax and let me finish my dessert.”, he demands and she tenses at once by his words.  
“Shshhhshhhh … that will not hurt as long you hold still.”  
And with wide open eyes, she watches him diving his head between her thighs.

Ingrid holds her breath by surprise. What is he doing?   
She has not to wait long for an answer. She feels his lips at first, brushing upon her vulva and she wrinkles in shame. What is he doing?!  
Then she feels cold, slick flesh at her skin and before she can even shriek this hard wet item pushes slowly inside her.  
“God norns!”, she begs as she realises it is his tongue that buries itself inside her. So cold and firm.

Loki hums aroused by her tensing inner walls. Without hesitation, he slides with his long tongue between them and flutters around.   
He wants to touch every inch inside her to find out were Ingrid’s sensitive spots are. In truth, he finds her already shivering and wiggling by hitting ticklish places.

Ingrid presses her eyes narrow and trie to ignore this new unknown sensation she feels.   
To her horror, she found herself dizzy minded by his touch and could not hold back a small giggle.  
She slapped her mouth shut but Loki has heard it already.  
Suddenly his tongue slips out and he looks up to catch her glance.

'This little minx…’, Loke thinks to himself as he looks down at her face. But he says nothing but smirks at her red face. 'Let us see how far we get then.’  
And he dives back in her sweet flesh to cause more noises out of her.

Ingrid shrieks as he pushes his tongue more forceful inside her. His lips suck greedy at her vulva as his flesh flutter and drums inside her.   
Deeply ashamed she feels a sudden heat inside her flickering up, like a candle, the first time litten.  
“ …no…”, she moans and starts to sob. What did he do with her? Why did this feel good?! What kind of magic is this?!

 

Loki presses his face hard on her flesh and slides his tongue as deep as possible inside her. Laughing in his mind he savours her juice, fresh and salty.   
Norns, he knew she wants to serve him - he can taste it at this very moment! Why is she fooling herself?

But Ingrid starts to fight … she doesn’t want this … this warmer growing fire in her underbelly, the sweat on her face, this animalistic noises what dares to slip out in mind.   
He was using her, no - eating her like a piece of flesh.   
There is nothing but his lust and greed that he wants to force on- and inside her.  
“…no… ”, she rasps out under her tears of shame. “ ..no …not like this… st-stop it … please … pl-ease stop it now. Now! NOooooooaaarhhhhhh!”

Tensing and trembling Ingrid cries out and panics by Loki’s laugh. Shaking and sweating she lays on her back and gasp for air like a fish upon the water.   
Not able to understand nor to speak she looks for the only person who could …?

Loki crouches half upon her with an amused smile. His mouth and chin are covers in slime.  
He watches Ingrid’s childish try to cover her face as she sobs bitterly about her defenselessness.   
“My, I dare to say that was pleasurable for you, hmmh?”, he mocks softly and soothes with his fingertips upon her body.   
“ I even am so bold to say you liked it a lot!” Chuckling he presses his body over her and catches Ingrid’s chin. “And what one say then…?”

Ingrid wishes to vanish this second. Looking at his face alone is torture alone, and now he has the guts to ask for gratitude?!  
“I rather would say nothing .. you were not welcome in my body.”, she speaks braver as she is.

Loki licks his lips and turns his head to the half-covered window. Focusing on the moonlight glim on it he tries to stay calm.   
He knows he would be sorry later if he allows himself to welcome his rage.   
'She is so young … she isn’t trained … think of the mess you made last time …’ he thinks to himself as he tries to sooth his pulse.

Ingrid watches his face in growing terror …what did she just said!? She closes her eyes defeated, waiting for a blow … a knife ….  
And then she hears him laughing but not just laughing. Loki falls in a fit of giggles, nearly screaming like a madmen.  
“W-well, my .. norns!”, he stutters and wipes his eyes. “I apologize deeply, my fair maiden.”   
Ingrid stiffs by the tone in his voice. Was that madness? Seeing him like this one could believe the rumours.  
Suddenly he turns and sits down backway on her belly. The panic is back at once as Loki starts to caress upon her lady part.   
In this position, she could not defeat her womanhood and he has full view … Without effort Ingrid drums with her fists on his back, what let him giggle again.

Loki decides to make a good game of her foul mouth. Why should he be offended, when Ingrid gives him more reason to punish her?  
“I see.”, he chuckles, still fondling upon her inner thighs and vulva. “I see my mistake and will take it back, I promise!”

“W-what? What are you doing?”, Ingrid asks frightened.  
Crouching upon Ingrid he turned his face to her, showing a mean smile.  
“I shall take the orgasm back that you don’t want. You said so.”  
Before Ingrid could respond he raises his arm and let the first blow fallen on her vulva.

 

Loki is quite pleased with himself. To hold back his rageful nature and not to give up on her so early. He had tried this punishment not yet, but he could see a positive result already.

Every blow he gives Ingrid with his bare hand draw a shrieked scream out of her. His palm slaps without mercy on her cunt and her thighs. A beautiful soundscape appears with it.  
And by every slap he mocks her.  
*clash* “This is what you need, yes?”  
*clash* “Not too soft, my dear?”  
*clash* “This is much better as my tongue, right?”  
*clash* “Whores deserve no orgasm…”  
*clash* “Scream louder!”

Ingrid is not more able to fight, nor to recognize how often he had slapped her. Her head lays on a tear-dampened pillow as she tries to beg for Loki to stop with losing voice. Her whole lady part feels like fire burning as she grates out: “..m-m-mercy … m-mercy …”

She had screamed at him and cursed at him as he started the punishment, had tried to hit him with her hands, what was quite comically, but now. NOW!  
She is so small now, so quiet and humble … Loki is gratified to hear Ingrid yielding with such pellucidness by asking for mercy.  
'And is not a king - A god - the only being who can show true mercy?’, he reminds himself.

He stops beating her and dismounts from Ingrid’s body. He stares at her, watching her as she trembles in pain. Her swollen flesh hinders her to close her legs.  
Softly he pushes some strands of hair from her face. “What did you ask for, little one?”, he says, waiting for the right words.

Ingrid gulps down the fear and faces him with her swollen eyes. “Mercy ..”, she whispers and shivers by his intense stare. Suddenly she knows what he needs to hear from her. “I ask for mercy from my king ..”, she mumbles exhausted. “And for forgiveness.”

 

Loki looks down at her and smiles. Ingrid is shattered, her body shaking by exhaustion. Her cute face swollen and teary wet and her eyes … mmhm …he loves the look in it. Humble and obeying.  
Softly he wipes with his thumbs strands of tears away and wanders down along her body. He paused at her peach breasts, cupping one tenderly in his hand and smiles. Travelling further down he reaches her lower abdomen and pauses again.  
“I gladly show you mercy, my sweet Ingrid. Will you behave then?”

Ingrid knows better than to say no. Instead, she nods slowly, holding his gaze. “Y-yes, my Liege.”, she whispers and feels this moment the pain going away.   
She looks down at her in surprise. Loki’s hand is covered in a greenish light. She sees her roughly flesh, swollen and red, white fingerprints on it. But slowly it disappears like the soreness.  
She takes a deep breath and lays back, closing her eyes for a second.

“Better?”, Loki asks with a grin. “Well then … it is getting late. I shall feed my little new whore and then we retire for tonight.”  
Getting up he takes her neck in his hand, guiding her to get up from the bed.  
But then he pushes her down again on her knees. Irritated Ingrid looks up to him.

“You will stay on your knees. If you have to follow me, you will crawl.” Loki’s voice is soft, but firm and Ingrid swallows.  
He walks to the table with the food-tray and beckons Ingrid to him.  
“Come hither ..”, he speaks softly and slightly hesitating Ingrid follows.  
“Good girl…” Loki sits down and reaches out for the meat. Thorning it in pieces he reaches down with some to offer it to Ingrid.  
“No! Not with your finger .. take it with your lips.”

Ingrid had thought the shame would be over for tonight. But he insists to feed her like a pet.   
She hesitates long enough to make Loki frown, but her empty stomach decides for her at last.  
She takes the flesh and chews greedy.  
Loki sighs. What a view to behold!  
Naked, trembling and all under his pressure she obeys. To watch Ingrid be in his hand … her will, body and life … Oh, the things he shall do with her!  
He feeds his whore slowly, looks that she eat properly, meat, cheese, a bit of bread and allow her finally to have some wine.   
Even then he holds the goblet as she drinks from it.  
“Is it enough? I can get a different meal if you want it more?”, he asks her kindly. “After all, I am responsible for you, know you’re my whore.”

Ingrid watches his face. Frightened she understands he means what he is saying. He wants her with him, always, here in his rooms.   
She blinks down her tears in fear it would make him taking her again. But the thought of staying with him, being for his entertainment … Ingrid does her best to shove the thoughts in her mind away, as he speaks to her again.

“There you find the bathroom.”, he points to a door. “I guess you have need of it.” He fondles gentle upon her hair. “I allow a bath if you want one.” ,  
Loki recognizes the change of face by Ingrid and smirks.  
“I thought so … but you will of course not forget to stay on your knees … and the door shall stay open, understood?”

“But…?”, Ingrid starts only to realize it is a mistake. Loki bends down to her with an earnest expression.   
“You were saying?”, he asks darkly.  
Ingrid blinks and shakes her head. “Nothing, M'Lord. Thank you .. for … letting me using the bathroom.”  
“You’re most welcome, my whore.”, he whispers and stretches his neck to kiss lightly her forehead.   
“Now crawl … I shall wait impatiently in bed. The day was long and exhausting.”, he smirks.

Firstly, it was incredibly hard for Ingrid to crawl upon the golden floor to the door. She feels Loki’s glance on her like a burning flame.  
Secondly, her bladder is bursting. She has to use the toilet if he hears it or not, but it was an awkward thought.  
Will he listen? Will he care?  
At the end, Ingrid runs the water for a bath that Loki could not hear she is peeing by the rushing water.  
Quite more relaxed with an empty bladder and a full stomach the sensation to dive in a tub with hot, foamy water is like Valhalla to her.  
Deep sighing she closes her eyes and relishes the warm embrace of the water.   
Then she listens to the open door. Loki seems not to peak in or to comments on her doing. She even means to hear the sound of paper.   
Did he really sit down for paperwork after he had kidnapped a servant girl as if this was a normal thing for him to do? Are there others??  
Automatically Ingrid starts to wash her hair and take her time to soap her limbs.  
Eventually, she hears Loki, clearing his throat behind the open door.  
“All well with you, my sweet? You are taking your time…”  
“I apologise! The hot water … it was too cosy. I am out in a minute, I promise!”, she calls out as natural as possible.   
And this is the moment it hits her. Is it possible Loki sees this situation as a play?   
A special one of course .. but if she thinks it through .. could she change some of the storylines?

Slowly she got out the bath and dry herself as good as possible. Taking a deep breath she gets on her knees and crawls out of the bathroom.

 

Stretched out Loki lays in bed, a book in his hand. He lifts the book as Ingrid makes her way to the bed.   
“Beautiful.”, Loki says and set his book aside on the bedside cabinet.  
Ingrid sits down at his bedside and waits for his command, what is quite thrilling for him.   
“My sweet whore, look at me.”, he asks softly. She obeys at once, showing her more relaxed face. Reaching out for her hair he drys it with a spell.   
He grins about her wondering face and waves her to him, lifting the bedcover.  
“Come in, little one. We are waiting for you ..”, he speaks and shows her his again hard flesh. The tip of his cock is soaking in pre-cum. “All for you ..”

He watches her curious, as Ingrid gets pale and starts to tremble. “Hush … just come.”, he whispers. “I shall be gentle .. just a smooth little fuck to find easier sleep, I promise.”, he tells her and beckons her inside. Kind of disappointed he watches Ingrid crawling in without any fight, looking questioning to him.  
Seems she tries for tonight to make it easy for herself, what he on the other side understand.

“Lay down on your sleep side .. as if you want to rest ..”, he orders. “I want to be your big spoon tonight.”  
Licking his lips he lay behind her, grabbing her hip. Slowly he lifts her leg a bit to shove his cock between her thighs.   
“Try to breath normal .. in and out”, he mutters and kisses her shoulder. Slowly he rubs with his wet tip along her folds, slipping carefully through it. Feeling her tenseness, he spread little kisses on her neck and shoulder while he shoves himself slowly deeper inside her.  
“Good girl, shshsh .. relax. Just let me in .. ”, he soothes her, bucking his pelvis softly.   
“Mmmhmm .… Ingrid … your cunt feels incredible … so tight and warm .. I shall sleep safe and sound with this grip around my cock…”

The hardest part for Ingrid is, that he acts so sweetly. Smoothing her skin and whispering sweet words he indeed is very careful with her.  
The furious and raged Loki is suddenly out of the room and this …. 'This must be the sweet prince..’, Ingrid thinks.   
Yes, he is still huge and unwell fitting, but Ingrid does relax as best she could.   
May it be the hard practice before, or the hot bath what relaxed her muscles, or even his own juice of arousal .. perhaps all of it together.   
So to Ingrid’s relief, it does not hurt too badly. She feels incredible full and pressure on her bladder again, but beside this?   
Loki holds her close, soothing her with gentleness and rocks his hips softly.   
She can feel the touch of his fingertips, crawling to her vulva. Softly fingers smooth upon her folds, gliding between and around them and finally teasing her most sensitive spot.  
His member slides just very softly, moving slowly out and in, as he rocks his pelvis again.  
Ingrid whimpers by the massaging moves of Lokis touch. A warm shiver runs through her body.   
Behind her, she hears Loki: “Say my name …” and this time she does not hesitate.

He was clearly not in a hurry, but his fingers find a quick pace, setting her body on fire.  
“Let yourself fallen in … sweet girl … my Ingrid …”, she hears from him … the little prince and not the cruel king.   
'I have to … I need sleep .. I can do it ’, she prays to herself and starts to chant his name.  
He makes her shaken, burning, breathless just with the touch of his finger. The most surprise to Ingrid is that Loki follows her, loud growling and shaking like her.  
After both have found their breath again she dares to turn her head to look at him. He is still inside her, not fully hard, but filling her anyway.   
He catches her glance and grins wide.  
“I knew you are my perfect choice.”


	2. Part two

Ingrid turns in bed to find herself laying alone in it. She gets up to realize it's already morning. On a side table stands a new tray with breakfast, waiting for her, also a fine green gown.   
But Ingrid doesn’t take her time to fancy the dress or to eat, more important is for her to leave this cursed place.   
'Norns, just find a way out of here!', she thinks to herself and rushes out of the bed.   
She whine by the soreness of her body, her muscles aching like after a long run. With wobbly legs she walks from window to window and pulls all the curtains open. But none of the large windows, build from the floor high nearly to the ceiling, are made to open.   
Frustrated she clenches her teeth and blinks tears away. 'I will not cry … thinks Ingrid! '   
She tries the entrance, even that she know he surely had locked it. Then she runs to the bathroom, looking for an escape here, but there is not even a window. Only a small air vent in the ceiling but she is not able to reach it, nor to get through it.   
Eventually first tears start to fallen on her cheeks. But she don't feel it first and start to run wildly along the room. She checks again every window, cursing about her situation. Finally she reaches for a chair and throw it against a window. The glass holds and Ingrid sobs.   
"Let me out!", she screams and throw the chair again to the next window, and the next, and the next until she is out of breath. Falling on the golden floor she cries now uncontrollably, banging with her small fists against the floor. Still naked and her flesh marked from the night before she sobs like a child. This is how Loki finds her. 

 

Over the day Loki did his best to appear as calm as possible. He had not much duties at all, beside a meeting and a small feast for the actors on his last play to show the kings gratitude. But in his mind he is in his chamber. In true, little Ingrid fills his mind all the time. He could not wait to meet her at the afternoon.   
As he steps in his room and strips away his magic, he paused. Looking around he furrows his brows. The room looks messy. Breakfast not touched, the dress not used, Curtains torn away from the windows, pieces of a chair laying around and .. the lifeless looking naked body of his new toy on the cold floor!   
"No!!", he hisses out and rushes to Ingrid. 'What did this girl do!?' Shocked he crouch beside her, feeling her pulse. “Stupid girl ..", he mutters, as he feels her heart beat.   
But he is most angry with himself. He should have thought of such things…   
He turns to the bathroom and runs a bath. Then he get back and take Ingrid's body in his arms. Cursing himself he carry her to the tub and let her sink in the water. He rubs her limbs and find himself in worry with her. Of course he has to punish her for her stupid action. But at first he have to make her stonger again. Deep inside Loki knows it is his fault, but he pushes this thought deep in his mind and hide hide it there. 

He watches Ingrid's eyes flutter open. She looks to him at first with empty eyes, but soon they get fills with terror. As she open her mouth, her body trembling, Loki press his digger finger on her lips. "Hush now. Relax. I am not angry with you."   
He cares upon her lovely face. "I understand it is me to blame .. I shouldn't have left you alone. Not after the first night. You must have been in horror to find yourself locked up in my chambers without knowing what will happen to you."   
He lean forward to kiss her shoulder. "I want you here because I have need of you. The moment I saw you … and you will need of course time to understand that. All I ask of you is to be brave enough and to not give up." 

 

Confused Ingrid listen to him but cannot cope with his words. Of course she does not trust him by his words, but they are soothing enough. She watches him in silence as he speak to her. His face calm, his glance, calculative but concerned.   
As he reaches for a towel she don't fight but let him wrap her in it and carry her to the bed. She got nervous as he wraps her out of it, to lay a hand on her stomach. But he just use his magic to dry her properly. 

 

Loki watches her careful, suspicious about her yielding. But he guess it is still her exhaustion. He smirks and speaks: "You made quite a mess.", and points to the broken chair. "And you have not eaten yet …"   
He gets the tray to the bed and set it on his lap. "Come now … open up." Slowly he to feeds her, pleased to see that she react. Tearing the bread and cold meat to pieces he let her empty the plate, before he let her sip from the cold tea.   
"That's my girl. I like to watch you eating so eager.", he smiles and fondle upon her naked shoulder. "But ... I assure you; if you make such trouble again I will be not this kind, you understand?"   
Finally he hears her honey-voice as she answers back. "Yes M'Lord. I .. I'm sorry … I was not thinking." "No, you haven't.", Loki chuckles and have some wine. "Well, we make tomorrow a new start, shall we?" He set the tray aside and start to strip down his closes. "I assume you have to use the bathroom again before we settle for the night."   
"Yes. Please I have to.", she answers and slowly she gets up. 

 

As her feet touches the golden floor her eyes meet his glance. For a moment an unspoken conversation hung in the air. Then Ingrid desides not to fight it and goes on her knees and hands, making her way to the bathroom. As she enteres without closing the door she hears his voice: "Well done, Ingrid." , and she breaths in relief. 

 

Of course Loki would not left her with it. His anticipation is back as also his still not satted hunger. Laying in bed, a book in his hand, he watches her coming back to him. Recognizing her trembling he wonder how much time it will need until she comes willingly to his bed. 

 

Ingrid swallows by the look in his eyes. His sharp eyes seems to change colour by his mood and now they are dark green. She hesitant to crawl in bed to him. She knows what awaits her, she could see the tent by the cover of the bed. 

 

Loki smirks by her hesitation and speak: "If you don't want to sleep on the floor without cushion or blanket I insist you come in."   
He beckons her inside while open up the cover. Showing her what he has for here also decides to be as kind as possible for the moment. There is no good in it to break her already. Were would be the fun of it? 

 

With trembling body she climb into the bed, not daring to look at him. She wants to hide her teary eyes in fear he would get in claiming mood. But to her surprise he touches her softly. His hand on her hips he turn her around to settle her on her sleeping side. Then he spoon her, holding her kindly. She feels his member, hard pressing at her bottom and the wetness of his pre-cum. Her whole body tense she presses her eyes together and waits for his rage. 

 

Loki holds her tigh to him and enjoy her small warm body at his side. He presses his nose in her hair and savour her scent. She is sweating fear and defence, but he could feel her body getting more relaxed. He sneaks an arm around her hip and rest it between her legs, in fact he has to squeeze his hand through her thighs. 

 

She had awaited his assault but it make it not better. She know that he will burrow himself inside her as in the last night. Tears comes up again and she sniffs. She hears him hushing her and feel his kisses along her shoulder. Ingrid thanks the Norns that he is the softer prince for the moment and hopes it stays that way. 

 

Loki smiles as she relax a bit. She even allow him to touch her cunt. He knows better then to push in just rough. Instead he cups her velvet folds and caress her skin with his thumb.   
"Good girl ..", he mutters and press a kiss on her shoulder. "Allow me to take care of you and you will not regret it."   
She speaks not but sighs and by her body language he could say she gives in. 

 

Ingrid is surprises by his so incredibly soft touch. Not knowing how long it will be like this she open up and let his hand work. Firstly he fondles over her outer vulvar, teasing her soft skin. His long fingers circling around her cunt, changes then to smooth between her folds, pulling back to her outer skin again. He is in mood to tease her and he wants absolutely to have her wet when he finally claim her for the night.

 

Loki holds Ingrid firmly in his arms but he allows his long fingers to be soft. Humming pleased he covers his fingertips with Ingrid's upcoming wetness. Licking her shoulder he dips two fingers half inside her cunt. He smirks as he hear Ingrid moan out and moves his fingers slowly in circles.   
"How does that feel, little one? Is it good for you?" Playful biting in her shoulder he add: "Did you want more?", grinding his cock at her ass. Playing faster with his fingertips inside her his thumb find her pearl and rubs it roughly. 

 

"It - it feels good -- so good ..", he hears her answer. "Please -- do- don't stop." Astrid is disgusted by her own reaction but also greatful that he take his time with her. He rubs himself at her, demanding entry. And so she let him in.   
Lifting her leg and position herself different to his help, she bites her lips by his dark chuckle. 

 

Loki is delighted to see her act like this. Quickly he guides his cock to her cunt. He slips between her folds, pushing keenly to her entrance and do not hesitate to press himself inside her. Pausing not he shoves himself deep in her tensing canal with a low growl.   
"My, my, I say you like this a lot.", he hisses in her ear and continue to play with her pearl. 

Ingrid breath deeply in and out, trying her best to get used to it. His busy fingers help indeed a lot.   
"Yes.", she whispers bravely. "Yes, I do… my king." 

 

Loki is thrilled by her words. "You can not imagine how pleased I am, my dear good girl.", he hums and start to rock his hips. He clinches his teeth by the pain he has to get through himself, squeezing his cock between the grip of her cunt.   
But he is so glad to find her like this, unused and fresh, untrained and defenseless. 

 

Ingrid whimpers by the mix of pain and lust that grows together. His fingers lite a fire inside her belly she can not ignore. Even his hard member, crashing inside her roughly, is lighten it up. Aghast she must admit to herself that she enjoys his doing. Panting hard she make a decision.   
She get in his rhythm, moving with him and find herself slick and bloomed enough to let him move freely. 

 

Loki's lips brushes along her ear shell "No tears tonight? Why I take this as a compliment.", he laughs and feel her body stiffen again.   
"Oh, don't pretend otherwise .. you want this!", he hiss and move more brutal. Thrusting harshly he press himself deep inside, but don't stop to tease her pearl and folds.   
"Don't play theatre with me, my dear, I know the play better…", he mocks her as her moans arrives his ear. He laughs darkly as he hear and watch Ingrid's reaction. She is so close already but still deny it. "Come now .. Come .. don't play coy. Let yourself fallen … you need to …" 

 

Ingrid rolls her eyes in her passion, not more able to cover her lust. She yield to his busy fingers, his voice and his eager member inside her. "Please ..", she shakes her head in shame. But lust is a stronger emotion and sweet words slips from her lips. "Loki .. Loki please! H-help me .. help me … more ...Loki! LOKI!"   
She starts to sob in this too sweet pain she is in now. A hot lightning causes through her body the moment Loki brushes along her sensitiv spot just in time. She is not able to hide her outcry, there real tears of joy stream down her face. Her body is no longer hers as it shutter under her climax.   
But Loki hold her safe through it, becoming slower for a moment. "Good girl.", she hear him whispering. This is the moment she realizes that he had not called her 'his whore' this evening, for that she is grateful. "Thank you … my king", she answers in true and she feels suddenly free from his member. 

 

Loki have to look in her eyes, he have to make himself sure of her words. Pulling out he draw Ingrid on her back and reaches for her chin. He holds her firm and force her to look at him. Not saying a word he reads in her eyes to find them filled with tears, terror and uxoriousness to him. Reassured he flashes a smile and he let go of her face. Without hesitation he position himself between her legs and shove his cock unceremoniously again deep inside her. Ingrid's yelp make him smile relaxed and he stils and rest his forehead at hers. "You are most welcome.", he eventually add and catches Ingrid mouth. 

 

Kissing her roughly he even so starts to claim her. He is not kind in his moves now, and Ingrid cursed herself for encouraging him with her words. Gasping out she understands she do not know the rules nor lines of this play. But by every thrusts of Loki she prays she will in time find a way to make it easier for her.   
In despair she clinches at him, wrapping her legs around his hips to shove him closer. Her arms do the same, pressing him welcoming at her bosom. She can hear and feel the positive reaction to this and it braves her to encourage him more. "Yes .. my king … my Loki…", she plead, now not more able to hide her tears. Her body starts to shake by her cry as she goes on to plea. "Loki! Loki! Please Loki … more … more!" She prays this will do the trick and to her relief it does. 

 

Loki moans out passionate as he become aware of Ingrid's trouble beneath him. Her shaking body is just arousing by touch, her teary swollen face a delightful view to savour; and then this voice!   
Oh Norns, this sweet honey-voice, broken, trembling, chanting his name!   
With an panting deep growl he jumps and pour his seed into her womb.   
Loki laugh lout out. 'Oh, what joy, what fun!' ,he thinks to himself as he rocks his hips to press the last drop out of him.   
Beneath her Ingrid is sobbing. She had turned her face away from him and covers it up with a hand. Loki feels generous as he slips out of her and try to sooth her. He pulls her in his arms and hums: "It is fine, you have a good cry … sshh, all good." 

He rocks Ingrid in his embrace like a child and shush her. He fondled upon her hair and her shoulder, humming silly soothing words until she gets calmer. It is weird to be in his arms and to get calmed down by the man who had caused this painful situation before. But there is only him to find a moment of peace with.   
Sniffling Ingrid comes up and mutters a thank you. "I am sorry to be so … emotional.", she apologize. "Can - can I wash my face?"   
Loki strokes softly a strand of hair from her face and tug it behind her ear. "But of course, my sweetling. If this make you feel better? For my part I enjoy your teary face - it does suit you."   
Firstly Ingrid thinks he is mocking her, but his face shows her a innocent smile. "Go on … or better crawl on .."   
Now he is mocking her and Ingrid becomes aware that the view of her, on knees and hands, must be a powerful arousing view. But she need this little moment to wash her face, to pee alone, to be away from him in this moment. 

 

After Loki had watched her leaving he gets his book and lost himself in a study of classic Ashardian dance. After a chapter he becomes inpatient. "Ingrid? I am anxious to find you back in bed …!", he calls out. 

 

Ingrid jumps by his words. "I am on the toilet, please give me a minute!", she calls back and feel her heated face. 'Golly, what did I just said?'   
But she hears him giggle. 'Why, now I am the courts jester too?' , she thinks to herself, her hands fists. But of course she could not let him wait any longer.  
With a sighs she goes on her knees again and make her way back into the bedroom, as always with a cold knot in her stomach. 

Loki sets his book aside. "Finally. I thought you got stuck in the toilet bowl." He laugh about Ingrid's face and beckon her to him. "Come to bed. Your king is tired. You do a great deal to wear him out I must say.", he praise her. Enjoying the view of her free hanging tits he open the cover for her.   
"Come now … I shall let you rest, I promise.", he smiles. But he is quite surprised to hear her answering back. "But you will not, won't you? You are the god of lies after all."   
Loki could not believe it. He had bathed her, fed her, brought her pleasure .. He have not even slapt her today!? And this is what he gets back for his kindness? His hands fists in the cover, thousand ideas rushes through his mind. How to punish her, to hurt her for her rudeness.   
He breaths deep in and out and looks to the ceiling. Eventually he looks back and manage to speak normal. "Is this how you show gratitude? Think what I have done today to you … or rather what I have not done to you? Was I a brute today to you? Did I let you starve? Have I follow you in the bathroom? Spank you just for the fun of it? Shaving your hair off to make sure that every time you see in the looking glass you realize YOU. ARE. A. WHORE!!!??" 

 

Ingrid shakes in terror. Pressing her hands on her ears she starts to cry in desperation. 'What have I done?? Gods help me!!', she screams in her head. With wide open eyes in fear she see Loki coming out of bed and towering upon her. "Oh, spare me your tears! I will not fuck you again, as I said so!", he spat out with fury in his face.   
Ingrid reaches out for him and sobs in full heart: "I am sorry, please, so sorry! I don't know what came to me, please!" 

"Oh you will be sorry.", Loki tells her with low voice. Then Ingrid watches his facial expression changing. He looks more sad then angry, as he goes on: "Seems I have to sleep alone again. Pity … I feel like punishing myself." He get back to bed and Ingrid could see his body tens in anger, but still he act calm. That frighten her just more. He throw a small cushion on the side of the bed. "Go to sleep and dream of the warm bed you will have no more - except you earn again to lay beside a king." 

 

Loki is furious by her unkindness and this silly try to apologize. 'Was I too kind? Have I given too quickly in? What was I thinking?' Grumpy he lays down, pushing his cushion until it feels right and close his eyes. But sleep came late, with all his plans and ideas in mind.


	3. Part three

The next morning Ingrid woke up with aching limbs. In her left arm seems ants to rush around, her neck is stiff and her back hurts immensely from the hard floor she have slept on. She groans in pain and tries to stretch, just to sob up by her hard muscles. "I assume you slept well?", a voice mocks her. She dares not to look at Loki but whispers "No, M'lord. I am sorry."   
In the night she had made plans and oaths to find a way to show him she is sorry, really sorry. She is just not sure how far she can go … 

Loki, who had himself a bad night, gets up and stands aside her: "I wonder if you are worth my time at all.", he tells her calmly. He still have to force himself to stay calm, even that he wishes to chase her around the room with a belt in his hand.   
"But you are so young and I am not your free choice I will give you a chance."   
He makes his way to the bathroom, waving her with him. Ingrid follows suspiciously, but what else could she do? 

Ingrid is weary to see him entering the bathroom with her and to make no move to get out again. Instead he points to the toilet. "I am sure you need to use it. Go on …"   
Ingrid shakes her head in terror. "No, please, M'lord, I - I can't!?"   
He looks at her with calm face. "I insist. Also I will wait and wipe you afterwards." Ingrid could not believe what he is saying. She thought him mean before, but this is disgusting! "I can't my king, really, not when you are present!" She starts to cry and clinches her hands on his bathrobe. She pleads and begs until he slaps her suddenly.   
Ingrid’s cheek is numb for a moment and the shock let her hold her breath. Eventually she looks up to him. Seeing his stern face she knows better as to say something beside sorry. She catches his glance and speak: "I apologize for being so difficult. It is just new to me." 

Sniffling she crawls to the toilet. It was an awful business and shameful to her. But that is the whole point of it, so Ingrid understood. Loki stands with crossed arms aside her, acting distracted by the ceiling, for which Ingrid is grateful.   
"I'm finished.", Ingrid whispers embarrassed and Loki turns to her with paper in his hand.   
"Bend over.", he demand firmly. Pressing her lips together she does as he says and shrieks as he wipes along her lady part. "That is not so bad, mh? Get your cunt wiped by a king?", Loki mocks softly and flushes the toilet. 

Loki enjoys this duty more as he had thought. Now he is truly in charge and she is fully in his hands. "Now back on your knees. Come along." He hums a melody while she follows behind him. The view of her, the fear and suspicious in her eyes, let him feel powerful. And he is not finished yet ..   
Arriving the table with a new tray of food he turns around. "Well, I think I have to feed you?" He taps thoughful his lips and start to smile then, looking down to Ingrid. 

Ingrid don't like this act Loki put on and watches in fear as he open his bathrobe, showing her his stiff member. "But we both know what a whore has to eat first, mh?" Suddenly Ingrid have his hand in her hair, brutally shoving her to his stiff flesh. "Have I to tell you what happens when you just try to bite me?"  
His other hand forces her jaw open and before Ingrid could even protest he push his member in her mouth. "SUCK! ", he shouts down to her as he see her gagging. He pulls a bit out to give her more space to try, remembering she’s never done this. 

 

Oh, he loves the view of that! To watch her on her knees, his cock in her small mouth, panic in her eyes. And he is sure tears will come soon. "You look marvellous with my cock between those sweet lips.", he have to tell her and holds her head in place hard like a vice. Bucking his hips he goes on: "I see now I made the mistake to be too kind to you. But fear not …", he promise her as he start to fuck her mouth, " … I shall put you in the right place now and use you as the whore you are."   
Pounding in and out he hisses by the touch of her wet mouth, this tongue that tries to push against him and the velvet skin of her throat. 

 

Ingrid chokes and panics, waving her hands in defence, but is not able to get away from him. Every time he pushes her throat she gags and fears to throw up. She can do nothing but cry in shame, cursing herself for being too cheeky. To her horror she hears him praising her mouth, her doing and like sweet words of a lover he tells her how much he adores her for that. Her world is turned up, floor is ceiling and adoration is brutal … 

 

Loki enjoys this fuck immensely, moaning loudly by every thrust in this sweet, well hole. "My, you greedy whore … I shall come soon … and you will take all I give you, IS.THAT.CLEAR!?" And then climax hit him and he shoves his cock deep inside that she cannot but swallow his seed. 

Suddenly Ingrid is sat free and falls on the golden floor. Loud crying she tries to find air. Her mouth and throat are sore, agita on her tongue and suddenly bile fluid on her tongue. 'NononononOooo!', she thinks but her body is betraying her. She throws up the seed of Loki, emptying her stomach on the ground. "NOOO!", she cries out in shame and frightened for her life. 

"This is disgusting!!!", he shouts at Ingrid, but is in true highly aroused. "You are not even able to take a little task. A worthless piece of flesh .." Watching in delight her sobbing feature, a bundle of shame. He spit on her to seal his words, smiling about the view and crouched down. With his magic he let disappear the pool of vomit. Then he turns around to her rear. "I do believe one gets a proper punishment for that."   
Loki wraps his arm around her waist and position her on his legs. To his astonishment Ingrid dares not to fight. She continues crying, shielding her face from him. He hesitats not but start to slap her furiously, clashing his hands down on her rear. 

Ingrid shrieks out and starts to kick out, finally fighting back. But Loki is holding her firm and shouts: "DON'T DARE TO FIGHT!", what makes Ingrid cry just more.   
"Please please PLEASE!", she shrieks up, her rear burning. "I am sorry, so SORRY! It is not my fault, please, I ha-haven't done t-this before!" Ingrid sobs uncontrollably now, but fight no longer, just prays he will stop soon. 

Loki hold on and hiss to her: "What was that?" Her trembling naked body lays limp upon his knees. Her ass is beautifully red, prints of his fingers all over it. "Look at me, whore! What did you say?" He see her hesitating and her body tense as her tearswollen face turns to him. "I am sorry to make such a mess. I am not used to it.", she speak timid.   
"Mh, well that is true.", Loki give her that. "But will you pull yourself together and let me train you?", he asks lurking. 

Ingrid take a deep breath and sniffs. She knows she could only give him one answer and she understands what answer this should be. "Yes.", she tells him with broken voice. "Louder." Loki answers firmly. "Yes! Yes my king … you shall train meeee…" She starts to sob again, waiting for the next slap. But to her surprise he pulls her in an embrace again. Ingrid's rear is burning and her whole body shaking, but she cares not. For the moment to get held by him is more important. She find herself clinching at him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ..", she whispers on and on, while he shoos her. 

And again he was holding her and soothing her. Loki feels annoyed about the soft spot he have for her. But she is true; she is not trained in any way. "Listen, my little whore. We shall do this again. This time I will not hold your head. You may bob it freely, that you don't choke so much. How does that sound?", he asks with kindness. "I really try to be patient with you, but you have to give yourself in." He fondles upon her cheek. "And at least a thought; when I come undone in your mouth, try to swallow quickly down, that my seed don't set too long on your tongue and make you throw up by the taste, but see that my cock is not too deep inside, for that you don't get my seed in your airway, understood?" 

 

Ingrid nods fiercely and slips from his knees. Slowly she lifts her head to look at him. "Yes, M'lord. I shall do my best, I promise." She see his face brighten, what makes the cold knot in her stomach warm up. Loki gets up and holds his flesh to Ingrid with an encouraging smirk in his face. 'You can do this…' , Ingrid braves herself and set one hand on Loki’s legs. "M-m, no. Hands behind your back.", he tells her softly and Ingrid don't hesitate to do so. Holding her hands behind her back together she position herself on her knees for a better hold.   
Then she get forward with her head and open her mouth. Slowly she takes his member in her mouth and closes her lips around it. She hears Loki's moan what give her hope to satisfy him this time. She get use of his length by pulling nearly out and in again, what earns her more moans from Loki.   
Her heart beats like a drum as she works her way through the situation. Massaging him firmly with her lips she use her head to find a pace. The rest of his member she got not deep enough in is massaged by Loki himself.   
"That is fantastic …", he grunts and she can see his legs trembling. She brace herself for what comes and soon Loki is grunting and growling and she taste his bitter seed. Tears stream down her cheeks as she bravely swallows what he have for her and thankfully, she is not gagging she hold it up. 

Loki is delighted and relieved to see she is capable to fulfil her task this time. Resting a hand on Ingrid's head he speak: "Look at that! What a good whore you can be if you try!" With a beaming smile he closes his bathrobe. "I do think you have earned your breakfast .."   
Humming he turns to the table, Ingrid on her knees behind him. He pours himself a tea and one for Ingrid. 

Relieved and glad to get through his ugly business, Ingrid waits for him to feed her. But to her surprise he sits down with wide open legs. Patting his left upper leg he waves her up to him. "Sit here to eat. Loki is satisfied and in a playful mood. She is adorable on her knees, sitting in front of him. But too far away to touch her soft body. He enjoys the look on Ingrid's face, the upcoming panic. But she obeys and get up to sit down on his leg. 

Loki helps her to find a good position for him and wraps an arm around her waist to hold her place. "A bit more forward … yes, like this … open your legs ..I want full entrance to your cunt." He sighs and caress alone Ingrid's body and have then some tea.  
"Go on, eat, Ingrid.", he tells her and watches her to take slowly some bread, always checking with him. He smiles in adoration about her trembling body, full of fear and despair. 

Ingrid try to calm down as her stomach grumbles. Unsure if her stomach would hold something else she stays with it. Just dry bread and tea. She recognizes Loki's approval as he guess why she stay with this diet. He take his time with his breakfast, pausing and fondling upon Ingrid's body. He is gentle and sweet, kissing her shoulder and playing tender with her breasts. As she is satted she makes a decision. Resting her hand on his she whispers: "I am really sorry - truly! - for what I said yesterday. I was in the wrong and you should know that I understand that now…" 

Loki listens to Ingrid's words but hesitates to believe her. “I would love to accept your apology nevertheless you have to earn it.", he answers solemnly. "Also I would like to see you back in my bed, it is warmer and more comfortable with you in it." He pauses and glides with his fingertips down to her cunt. Thrilled to find it warm and slightly wet he massages softly her entrance. "The question is, will you earn it? Are you at least keen to try?" 

Ingrid swallows, the cold knot in her stomach is back. But she knows there is no way out for her, so she nods. "Yes, my king. Let me earn the pleasure of your bed. Let me try to please you." She sees him beaming up by her words. 

"Very well … so listen carefully, my sweet whore; it is not much I want from you, but to learn a new line." He points to the bed and explain: "I want you to get on your knees to crawl to my bed. There you will lay down on your back with open legs, that I have the pleasure to see your cunt." 

While he speaks Ingrid feels his fingers creeping down again to her lady-part. With more pressure as before he circles her entrance. She becomes aware that he is aroused again and knows what will come. Indeed his fingers enter her again. Just halfway, crocking inside her to hold her cruelly in place. "And then I want to hear this special sentences,"', he goes on. " I want you to invite me by saying 'My king, please claim me …' Can you do this for your king?" 

He watches her with a leech grin and Ingrid try to hide a shiver. She understands clearly, he wants to hurt her, he wants her tears. And she have to make sure not to disappoint Loki.   
Ingrid's whole body is shaking as she slips from Loki's leg. Her knees touch the cold, hard floor and with flying hands she searches for hold. She feels numb and cold inside, pictures of terror in her mind. She fills her lungs with air and listens to the blood pressure in her ears. Slowly and trembling she crawls on. She holds her lips pressed together trying not to let a sob escape her throat, not yet! She have to play for Loki first and she is in fear to disappoint him. But the way to the bed is so long and the glance of Loki's eyes is burning on her back. 

Loki leans back in his seat with a smile. Ingrid's naked body shaking in fear, the handprints of him still to see on her ass; it is the sweetest view to him. In true, he wonders if she make it to the bed at all. He sees her hands scanning the floor as if she is blind, so frightened is she for what will come. Eventually she manages to make it to the frame of the bed. There he can hear an escaping sob. In excitement he licks his lips by the view as Ingrid get on her back, the trembling legs of hers ajar. 

The bed is soft and the silk of the cover is fondling her skin. But Ingrid’s eyes are full of tears. In horror she cannot breath but clear her throat to get some air in her lungs. Her tongue is dry and she does not know how to manage to say the one line.   
Suddenly she hears the crack of wood. Loki's chair must have made this sound as Loki surely leaned over to watch her. Licking her lips she concentrates and finds her line. 'Get over with it … you will survive this., she thinks to herself and open her mouth. "M-my king ---- please claim me ---" 

Loki is thrilled by Ingrid's speech. May it sounds not enthusiastic, her cracked honey-voice is the most beautiful sound for him. With a deep breath of relief he rises and walks to the bed until he is towering over her, in his full naked form. Looking down to her he stroke his cock in anticipation and whispers: "I shall, my darling Ingrid. I shall …" 

He kneels on the mattress between Ingrid's legs and stroke with the tip of his cock along her dry folds. He realizes himself trembling in lust by the view of Ingrid. Lifting his hand to show her his shaky hand he speaks lowly: "Look what you do to me, Ingrid. Just by laying my eyes on you, so stunning in your bareness and defenslessness."   
Loki swallows as he watches Ingrid lifting her head to eye him. She opens her sweet berry-mouth to whisper: "Then come … come to me." 

Ingrid does her best to hold her tears back. She didn't want to feel ashamed about her situation. After all, it is not her fault to be here. She sees Loki's eyes widen by her brave words. Was she too bold? Pressing her eye lids together she waits for a hard thrust or even a slap. But it does not come … but she feels his flesh - or better the soaking wet tip - pushing and rubbing through her folds.   
She listen to Loki's trembling breath and she understands he is just holding back. 

Loki stares with narrowed eyes to Astrid. She wants to flee in her mind, that was clear to him. Her face shows disgust, fear, panic, her limbs crampy and tensing. He pushes a bit more inside to feel the inner muscles of her delicate lower abdomen blocks him out. "Let me IN!", he hisses irritated. He rocks his hips again, squeezing his cock a hint forward. Norns! She just got tighter by her fear of his doing. He feels proudly that he manage to take her inch by inch, with clenching teeth and even hurtful to his own sensitive skin. 

Ingrid cries in silence as she screams inside her head. She have no control over her body, what is a tensing messy bundle of nerves. Even she does not understand why her lady part fights so hard the intruder, was it already not the first time Loki has done this to her.   
He shout at her and Ingrid doesn't know how to defense herself. Eventually she makes a decision and opens her eyes. 

Full of rage Loki pushes hard in Ingrid's tensing cunt and feels like getting stuck. There he sees her opening the eyes. She looks at him with eyes full of glittering tears - what did not helps at all. Then she rises a hand and he reads from her lips   
\- Let.me.try -   
To Loki's surprise she take one of his hands in her's. She tugs at it until he allow her to show him what she wanted to tell him. 

Ingrid stroke with his hand along her lower abdomen, circling her narvel. Bravely she urged him to care along the side of her lady part, slowly and ticklish. 'I must be mad ..', she thinks but feels already calmed. Ingrid recognizes that Loki starts to fondle along her skin on his own, painting circles on her skin. Then he leans over to kiss her bosom and spread butterfly kisses upon her skin. She sighs and tenses her muscles, then let go to relax. 

Loki watches her in amazement. He understands Ingrid tries to help at first herself. But it is quite nice for him to be able to work with her together. Smirking he uses his fingers and lips and finds his cock soon un-caged. By his soft touch Ingrids vaginism disappears bit by bit. He manages to pull nearly out, spits on his cock and pushes in more easily.   
"Well, look at that...", he hums and thrust inside her in a sharp move with his hips. He moans out in company with Ingrid's small cry and growls soft. 

Ingrid watches Loki in terror. His face so pale with tensing jawline, his pupils wide and nearly black. Greed is written all over his face.   
He had grabbed her hips to lift her ladypart up but to Ingrid's relief he does not move too harshly. His shaft pushes deep and hurtful inside her and tears come easily. Ingrid is grateful for that too, willing it to help Loki to come undone faster. 

Loki adores the look on Ingrid's face, yielding, obeying and wet from tears. Panting he slams deep inside her cunt, groaning in pleasure. "Very good... I'm pleased... So pleased with you, my little whore.." he praises her with panting breath. He is indeed thrilled and wishes for her to stay good. It is much better to have his piece of fuckflesh IN bed then on the floor. "Go on.. Improvise... Impress me...", he dares to pressure her to push him forward. 

Alarmed Ingrid gasp for air. She try to catch an idea in her mind, thinking of the lines she had to say before. "Oh my King.. Y-yes, like t-this..", she sobs and reaches bravely out for his hips, drawing him closer to her. "Claim me like this... Please... More... Yes.. YES YES YES!"   
Shaking in sobs she chants his name, chants her forced approval and thankfully could feel the positive effect it has on Loki. 

Loki is delighted. Panting hard he mutters: "Yes? Really yes?", moving steady but not rageful. His head becomes light as he hears Ingrid answer back with a sobbed 'Yes'. Her chanting echoing in his ears excites him and he goes faster. "Say it, s-ay it! Say YES! Let me hear that you want this - - - that you want MEEEE!" And she does! Truly she does! Enchanted he let himself fallen in this sweet illusion. Growling he comes undone buried inside Ingrid's cunt. Their connected bodies shake as one while he spills himself out. 

Ingrid cryes out by the sticky liquid inside her. Getting filled from him make her think of getting dirty just more and more. No bath could clean up what he does to her body. Nevertheless she puts on a calm face and let him rest on her body until his body is calm again. Eventually he slips out of her with a low moan. She faces him and caresses his cheek. To her surprise he smiles fondly to her, even lean over to kiss softly her lips.   
"That was amazing, sweet Ingrid.", he mutters as he catches her eyes. "And I believe one has earned her place back in the royal bed." 

Ingrid breath out in relief. Yes, it means harsh duty, but at least he is relaxed now, quite sweet even, and to sleep in Loki's arms is in truly much better than on the hard, cold floor. With or without his flesh inside her. She could not but have to embrace him and speak : "I shall be good I swear, my king. Just be not too angry with me when I act unknowing. You show me - you train me and I will manage." 

He smiles by her words and enjoy this moment of peace in hope it will hold at least a while. Kissing her inner arm he hums:" We shall work this out together and more peaceful in the future. " Groaning he frees himself from her embrace and rests a hand on her lower abdomen. While using a silent healing spell he told her : "I have to go now and I hope you will behave, little one." Looking over to a cupboard he goes on: "You will find paper and books there for your entertainment. And I insist you spoil yourself with a long bath and a nap. Lunch will appear soon for you." 

Ingrid is quite irritated by his words but also pleased. "Thank you so much my king. Truly! I shall have a rest and tent myself for you." She feels already relaxed and without any pain. She watches him change into Odin and leave. Getting up she start to make herself ready for the day in hopes she will manage his arrival in the afternoon better as before.


	4. Chapter four

A bath! A simple bath. No, one with foam mountains and the smell of pines and wildflowers.   
Ingrid longed for it, but first she has to clean herself. So first a shower, steaming hot. She takes the head of the shower to water all down; the marks and brute kisses, the touch of his fingers, soothing the bruises. 

Crouching she lead the shower head between her legs, showering her lady part clean as deep as possible.   
'What if I get with child?', the sudden thought like ice in her mind. 'And he cannot use me as he wishes? Will he kill me then?'   
Ingrid whimpers at the idea, but understands she has to question him. Did the spell he uses after raping her let disappear his seed also?   
Sighing she push the shower closer, feeling more clean in and outside. While running the bath to relaxe she looks after the tray. It is indeed fixed. A bowl of soup and a plate with steak and vegetables, also a pudding as dessert.   
Soon she let her body sink in the bath water, taking the pudding with her. In a childish rebellious act she decides to eat the dessert first. One little thing she is in charge of at least. Ingrid eats slowly, adoring the creamy taste of chocolate. 

But the highlight of the day is to sit properly at the table, dressed like a lady and to eat from a plate. She drinks just water though, believing she has to stay clear minded.   
By the interesting books she found in the cupboard the time seems to run, and, her eyes still in the book, Ingrid recognize anxious the sunlight changing. And she is right; soon after the sunset starts the door opens and 'Odin' enters the room. 

Ingrid starts to tremble at once and set the book aside. She knows she has to pull herself together, so she kneels beside the bed and greet him. "Good evening my King." 

Loki is in a great mood. A relaxed day behind him, a smooth play and now an eager whore in his rooms that decide to behave. He smirks down to her as he strips down the illusion of Odin.   
"And a good evening to you, sweet whore..." He smiles down to her, pleased with the view. Ingrid is washed and fed and also wearing the gown he had picked up for her. And the moment he saw her on the bed before, relaxed with a book was also a warm welcome to him. Though, she is of course now anxious and timed, waiting for his words as it should be. 

Ingrid eyes him, wondering what play he wants to play tonight. Now his face is calm and peaceful, he is even smiling down to her. Ingrid swears to herself to do her best to let him stay in this mood. "I am glad to see you in such a mood, my king. What can I do to sweeten the afternoon for you?", she asks him with a hopefully true looking smile.   
She watches his face brighten up. "I see you take your free time to overthink your situation. I am delighted!" His hand reaches out to her and she have to pull herself together not to push away as he caresses over her hair. 

Loki watches Ingrid careful. He recognizes her fear what is a sugar spoon on the top of this day. "You are looking stunning in this dress. Come up and turn around.", he orders and sit down at the table. She obeys with curiosity in her expression, clearly in fear not to please him. She opens her arms and lets the dress flow around her body.   
"Gorgeous.", he tells her. "I want you to sit with me at the table to din. Like... you surely did at lunch time." 

Ingrid blushes hard and confess : "I have, my lord. Do you mind?" With racing heart she looks for his reaction. But to her relief he shakes his head. "No, it is fine. You had your private time and were not on duty." Ingrid blinks amazed and curtsies. "I thank you for your kindness."   
Loki points to the chair aside him and she hurries to sit down. It feels odd to sit on a chair in his presence and she shifted nervous. 

Loki becomes aware of her wonder and suspicion at his kindness. He reaches out for her hand. "Let's din now, tell me about your day..." He brushes softly along her knuckles. "Did you find relaxation? Peace in books?" While she hesitated told him about her bath and what books she browsed, his eyes wander along her delicate frame. Her long hair sticks together diligently styled, her face calm, sitting ladylike but also sensing at the table." You did something fancy with your hair. I like the idea you did it to please me.", he speaks and starts to fill a plate for her. "May the lady have some wine?" 

He is so nice, it makes Ingrid tremble. She has no idea what get through him, she assumed he would just rape her after coming back. The way he looks at her makes her think of a hunter, watching it’s prey. Taking the plate she thanked him and waits for him to fill his plate. "I would like some wine, my Liege." "Gladly.", he beamed and fill the goblet for her. "Everything to make you relax more." He explain to her. "I wish for a peaceful night after this peaceful day. To bury my cock into you and make slow love to you instead of having a fight. Could you manage that?" 

Lurking he watches her to see her fork tremble. It made his cock twitch in need. Even that he want to make things easier for her tonight he does adore the power he has over her. It made him feel wonderful. "I want to manage that. I told you this morning I will do my best to get trained by you." She answers honestly. "I ... I confess I want....", she looks at him fearfully. "May I speak plain, my King?"   
He looks at her wondering. "Go on..."   
"I like it more when you in a mood like this. I can better yield to you, feeling stronger to give you what you want from me." She bites her lower lip, not daring to look at him. 

Loki listens carefully to her speech and sip some wine before he answers. Eventually he speaks: "I appreciate your open words, but I have to remind you, that I do as I wish. Anyway, I see your point, but cannot promise to be as calm as tonight and I will use you as I wish. Understood?"   
"But of course, my Liege. I understand this very clearly. Alas I am glad you have also a gentle way with me." She empty her plate and waits for him to finish, eyeing him while sipping some wine. 

She watches him finish his meal and lean back in his seat. For a moment a uncomfortable silence hung in the air before he ask: "What are you doing?" "Waiting for your orders, my king.", Ingrid answers automatically, and she could see his face brighten up to her relief. 

Loki is enchanted by her attempt to please him, hoping she understands finally what her place is in this play. "How sweet your tongue is tonight", he answers back and reaches out for her cheek. As he fondles softly upon it, he feels her tremble and sees goosebumps on her cleavage. He imagines these goosebumps wandering all over her body and is thrilled. "Kiss me... Let me taste it.", he orders firmly and leans over. He is glad to see she doesn’t fight but leans in the kiss, even opening her lips a bit. 

Ingrid feels the soft touch of his cold lips and lets his greedy tongue inside. He conquers her mouth demandingly, sucking at her tongue and moaning. "Sweet indeed", he tells Ingrid after he frees her from his mouth. His hungry glance makes Ingrid nervous and for a moment she hopes he would speak out and not watch her with this leech smile. As he finally speaks she is quite relieved. "Take off the dress and crawl to the bed. I want to have my dessert now." 

Loki watches her closely as she gets up and slips out of the dress. Her peachy tits shaking slightly like her body and he takes a deep breath. She is adorable to watch... And he longs to taste her. She is obeying thus far, already on her knees and on the way to the bed. As she crawls in the sheets he feels himself harden more than before, his flesh urging him to be set free. He gets up to tower upon her naked frame. He has to force himself not to ravishing her but to enjoy every moment of her yielding.   
"Breathtaking", he whispers and lets his fingers dance over the soft skin of her right leg. 

Ingrid bites her teeth together not to shriek by his touch. She gets angry at herself ; He is kind and soft tonight and she should be thankful. But this soft young prince Loki character he had switched to is too unfamiliar to her. She does not know when he would switch back to the insane king... She closes her eyes and tries to enjoy the tickling touch of his fingertips. She hears him, all silky voice, to open up her legs more and hears him crawling closer. The moment she feels the cold touch of his lips on her lady part a moan pearl from her lips. Embarrassed she presses her lips together while Loki's tongue encourages her to speak out. 

Loki hums pleased by Ingrid’s reaction. Resting his hands on her inner thighs he shoves her more open. His head between them he starts to tease her. Licking kitten like her folds, slipping with the tip of his tongue through it, teasing her pearl... but all in good time. He listens up to Ingrid's reaction, every sigh and moan of her sweetens the taste of her cunt. Amused he realizes Ingrid's arousal is building up with every lick of his tongue. Thrilled he dives deep inside her and flutters along her narrow canal, finding the noises that comes out of Ingrid's throat enchanting. 

Ingrid finds herself in a strange position. In truth she is forced to be in this bed, a prisoner in this room, but right now she does enjoy this special treat she got from Loki. Self acting her hands wander down to his head. Her fingers run through his hair as her body reacts positively to his doing. Bucking her hips to him she moans trembling, her limbs getting weak by his touch. She could not hide the passion he caused inside her. 

Loki is absolutely delighted. The moment he feels her cunt pressing at his mouth by her doing, he could not hold back any longer. Who would miss such an invitation? A growl rises from his chest as he comes up, wiping his mouth. He catches her eyes as he crawls over her to conquer her mouth. Moaning he forced her to taste herself while he grind himself at her body. But still he decides to stay calm. Breaking the kiss he spreads sweet kisses upon her bosom and caresses along the form of her body. Slowly he lets disappear his own clothes. 

Ingrid stop caring at all. Not even if it is his magic, a spell he had laid over her. She relishes the way he drinks from her skin, the way he cares for her right now. To her bigger surprise he starts to praise her, even in an inconvenient way. "There is nothing sweeter than your cunt, nothing finer than your silken, gorgeous body, my little sweet whore... The view of you alone is driving me mad.… come now... Tell me truly... Will you have me? Allow me to worship your body? Ooooh, don't let me wait but let me in... let me in... let me in.. " 

His body tensing in lust, his pre-cum dripping on her skin he encourages her to open up for him. He sees her trembling but in lust, the scent of her cunt, of her arousal in his nose. He rubs his cock at her belly, leaving a wet trace and moans. "... let me in.."   
To his delight he sees Ingrid respond positively. She even opens up her legs more as well as her arms, reaching for his shoulders. As her hands touch his skin he catches himself shivering by her gentle invitation. Leaning over he guide his cock to her entrance and let himself fallen into her adorable wet flesh. 

The moment his shaft pushes through her folds Ingrid has to moan out. Her whole body tensing up like a bridge as for a moment all air seems to disappear out of her lungs.   
"Oh Loki!", she trembles out with already panting breath. Alas she manages to throw her arms around his shoulder to hold him close. His face is pressed in the crock of her neck and she hears him growling softly : "So slick and tight, just as I love it..."   
"I’m glad m-my king.", she manages to say. "So very glad.", and fondles upon his muscled back. 

Loki moans in relief by her words and rolls his hips, shoving himself softly in an out. "Say it, my sweet whore..", he pants in her ear. "Say what I need to hear." Bit by bit he rocks his hips faster and waits panting for her to answer properly. Gladly, she seems to practice her lines, or it is even the luck of the moment. But to his pleasure Loki hears her honey-voice pearling up the sweetest lines. "Oh yes... claim me... my king... make me yours..." 

Thrusting harder he stretch his neck to touch Ingrid's earshell. "Very good my sweet whore. You please me so much tonight.. good girl.. such a good girl" 

Ingrid moans deeper as his pace becomes quicker. Wrapping her legs around his hips she welcomes every thrust of his, feeling even proud in a silly way. "I want to be good, my king.", she mutters out without thinking. "I want to be good for you.."   
She hears him growl out, a deep hungry tone and feels his moves becoming rougher and deeper. "More..", is his response before his lips catch some part of Ingrid's neck and sucks on it to leave lovemarks. 

His deep and smooth moving hips are a great deal of distraction. Her mind foggy she focuses on him as much as possible. As his head comes up to look at her lightly annoyed - so it seems to Ingrid - she cups his face with her palm and looks him straight in the face. "I mean it... claim me.. let me feel I am yours... please...!" In the heat of the moment, encouraged by his calm and sweet way of love making she peppers kisses over his face. "Please give me more... dare not to stop I beg you!" 

Charmed by the way she is spoiling him he decides to stay light, taking his time with her. "Oh I - I shall do soooo .", he pants out. "And - and you are mine.. you were made to be mine... y-you have to ex-except that..."   
He grabs her hips as he gets up and lifts her pelvis, pushing deep and firm inside her and smiles down at Ingrid. Her lovely visage is covered in sweat and lust but not by tears, however, he doesn’t mind. She is adorable to look at with the lust painted on her face and her eyes full of obedience. "Oh my sweet whore. Your cunt feels wonderful! YOU feel wonderful!" 

Ingrid moans out, louder and louder by each of his thrusts. "Oh Norns! Oh L-loki!" she gasps out as he starts to move faster, rubbing just the right places inside her. "Yes!"   
"Yes?", she hears him and answer back. "Yes!" Again he pushes deep inside her. "Yes?"   
"Yes!", she sobs out and feels a fire light up inside her. Moving firmer and faster he starts to moan in the rhythm of his thrusts again : "Yes?"   
And Ingrid cares not for the pain his member causes her by hitting her cervix, but for the heat inside her. "Yes! YES!", she cries out and feels her toes curl up. 

 

Breathless he watches her losing her mind. Ingrid is a mess of lust, a bundle of nerves, all passion and flesh. He recognizes the woman beneath him no more with the servant maiden who trembles in fear by his very glance. Clashing his hips with hers he still chants their both encouraging YES, accompanied by the wet sound of the meeting skin. With a panting like grin he realise how close she is already... And wouldn't it be a gift to her? To allow her a release unforced?   
"Oh little one.. sweet whore of mine.. please.. please come for me..." 

'Did he just say please?', she thinks dizzily and gasps for air by his demanding shaft. She tries to answer, tries to thank him even, but bliss is already overcoming her body. "Oh yes! YES YES YES!!!"   
Her whole body tenses up as her orgasm hits her, waves of pleasure clashing over her. A strange kind of heat rushes through her from tip to toe and makes her scream out in pleasure. Wave over wave floods inside her, muscles cramping and relaxing, cramping and relaxing. She feels herself incredibly wet, slickery wet. Her eyes catch Loki’s face, peaceful and relaxed, his mouth ajar, his eyes closed and hard breathing.   
Ingrid realize she had caused him with her into the bliss. Panting hard she reaches out for his face to care with her fingertips over his cheek. This moment he opens his eyes and catches her glance. To her relief he smiles softly. 

Still rocking his hips to her to roll his orgasm out he looks fondly at Ingrid. He turns his face to kiss the hand that had touched his face. Then he holds still and leans upon her, admiring Ingrid's face. His body is spent out quite better as after a fight, and warmed up. Utterly relaxed he rests on her body and steals some kisses from Ingrid's lips.   
"That was marvelous my little whore.", he mumbles warmly. By the look in her eyes he goes on: "You were such a good girl. I am extremely pleased and satisfied." While speaking he rest his hand on her lower abdomen, soothing her inside. With a groan he wraps his arms around her and rests on his right body side, turning Ingrid with him. "If it would not be cheeky I would speak the same, my Lord. It was... marvelous.", he hears her and he chuckles.   
Playfully bobbing her nose he responds: "It would be cheeky indeed, but for once I’ll take the compliment." 

Ingrid dares not to speak forward but better leave it with that. The afternoon was so peaceful she doesn’t want to spoil it. She averts to look in his face and just nods, playing timed with a strand of his raven hair. Hearing him chuckle again she eventually looks up and sees him watching her while his hand caresses over the body. "Cat got your tongue?", he mutters. "You were very vocal as I fucked you, though. Did you like it?"   
She realizes he didn’t order her to speak up, and she speaks bold: "My king.. Since you have fo-brought me here I - - I feel... that I have arrived." 

For a moment there is silence. Just the cracking sound of the logs in the fireplace in his ear Loki over thinking her words. He likes it so he has to admit to himself. "I'm glad to hear that, truly. I'm aware that this is not a good situation for you, but you please me so much, fighting or not. I cannot say I regret to force you to me. But it does satisfy me to see you have found some pleasure tonight."   
He leans over to kiss her mouth sweetly. " And now we shall have a washing and a toilet break for you before we go to bed. I am sure you need some rest. I for my part need it."   
Smiling he gets up and waits for her to slip from the bed and to get on her knees. 

Ingrid follows on his heels, feeling astoundingly eager to obey. 'If only he could be this sweet to me all the time.', she wishes but knows better than to speak out loud. Indeed she needs the soft mattress and his arms to lay in.


	5. Part five

Ingrid is woken up by a sharp pain in her lady part and starts with a shriek. At once her body is pressed back on the sheets. "Don't move!", she hears Loki hissing and realizes that he pushes himself unceremoniously inside her dry folds.  
She groans out in pain, sad and disappointed that she woke up beside the insane king.  
She feels split by his flesh, squeezing himself brutally in her canal. Sobbing she presses her face in the cushion and fists her hands in the silken linen.

Loki hums, glad to find her body in the morning so obeying. "Don't make a fuss about it.. Just a quick morning fuck before I have to go on my duty.", he tells her moaning. Indeed she is delightfully tight, but warm and soft... Just perfect!  
There she yields he manages to move deeper and starts to rocks faster inside Ingrid.  
"Oh, are those tears, my little whore ? How marvelous of you!", he pants and presses his teeth into her shoulder. Holding her so in place he relish the outcry of her. Oh, what a great morning it is! 

Defeated Ingrid cries in the sheets. She is at least clever enough to show her face so that Loki can see her tears. Hopefully he will find a quick end with the view.   
His thrusts are harsh and stabbing to her flesh and she is so bold to sob out: "You are hurting me.."   
Her blood runs cold as she hears him answer: "But that is the idea." followed by a dark chuckle.   
By his answer she sobs just stronger. Her body shakes in shame and tears. 

Loki just loved it. This little soft body all under his control, crying beneath him defenseless. The outcry of hers lets his climax build so very fast and too soon he feels bliss rushing through his veins.  
"Ooh! Ooohh! Just wonderful! THAT is a great way to start indeed!" he pants and slowly he slips out of her. Resting his hand on her lower abdomen to sooth the inner bruises he had caused her.   
He wishes to stay, to take her again, watching her teary face... But all in good time. Tonight perhaps. 

Ingrid finds herself empty and free, but his seed is still dripping from her thighs. She sniffles and makes a decison to whisper: "May I ask my king something?" She feels him stiffen up beside her. Then his hand touches her quite softly at her hip, pushing her slowly on her back. "Go on?"   
Ingrid takes a deep breath and asks with low voice : "Did - did you look - - I mean - what happens when I get w-with child?" Fearful she watches his face and waits for an outburst of rage. 

Loki is too surprised to get angry. In fact she catches him off guard. Then a burst of laughter rushes up his throat. "Silly girl..", he laughs, "for this I use my spells while causing the pain to go away." Chuckling he leans over to kiss her nose, suddenly very lovely. "Do you really believe I would not look after you? You are my little precious beautiful whore and I don't want to destroy you.. or make you swollen and ugly.", he mocks and fondles upon her flat stomach. "I do like you as you are."   
'Well, if this was her main concern then will she yield more easily?', he wonders while getting up. 

Ingrid is relieved to no end, even though his mocking is hurtful. Also she is surprised that he calls her beautiful...even under these circumstances.   
" Thank you my king, for looking after me."   
"I expect you to look after yourself upon the day. I cannot wait to use you again.", he smiles wide and winks at her playfully.   
She watches him turning to the table and setting it magically. With awe she sees him tugging a fresh dress out of the air and has to gasp. He faces her with a proud grin that changed to the soft grandfatherly smile of Odin as he changes.   
"I bid you a good day and wish you relaxation, my sweet whore.", he says to her and takes his leave.   
'I have a name' Ingrid thought darkly, and gets up to clean herself. 

Loki is late. Ingrid patters along the room, kneading her fingers nervously. She fears his arrival but also wants to get it over with. ‘Will it be the soft prince or the harsh king?' she asks herself with wildly pounding heart.  
Finally the door opens and 'Odin' enters the room with a peaceful smile. But as Loki strips away his magic Ingrid trembles. A glance at his face tells her she is in trouble. She gets on her knees, bracing herself on the floor. "Good evening my king"

Loki holds his stern face, holding himself not to push forward. The day was a bore and his mind was often in his rooms, ravishing his whore.  
"We shall see how good this evening will be. How well you behave..."  
He raised an eyebrow by her answer : "Let me try to make this evening most comfortable for you."  
He ponders her words while circling her, relishing her. He becomes aware she has taken much time to look good for him.  
"I like to hear that.", he finally answers back. "I have a gift for you. To get you better trained."  
He crouched and set down two presents, wrapped in green silk and fixed with a golden coloured bow.

Ingrid does not know what to make of it. This is the last thing she had expected. Looking at Loki she thanked him shyly. "You are too kind, but.. Do I deserve it?"  
She sees him smiling darkly. "You should open it first."  
With shaking fingers she unwrapped the first gift to find a golden thick necklace in it, a ring hanging from the front. She feels Loki crouching beside her. He takes the necklace from her hands and sets it gently around her neck. It was cold and fitted perfectly.

Loki is pleased to see the necklace sits so well on her. "Lovely.", he whispers and crook his finger through the ring. Pushing Ingrid firmly forward and kissing her neck. "Open the next one."  
He could see her hesitate to open it. Clearly she understands these presents were more for his advantage than for hers. So he rests a hand on her back. His thumb caresses upon her upper, free laying part of the dress. "Go on."

With a cold knot in her stomach she opens it and sobs up by the view of the present. It is a leather belt, not new, but already worn. With trembling hands she holds it and dares not to look at him.  
She hears him speak : "It is for your own good, my sweet whore. You said I should train you, remember?" Stroking soothingly her back he explains to her : "The necklace is important, that you not forget to whom you belong, and even get reminded when you kneel in front of the looking glass. But the belt is more important ; I will use it on you daily but only for good reason."

Loki becomes aware of how hard she shakes in terror. He feels a bit sorry for her, but he believes it is for the best. "This belt I had worn as a young prince. It is mine as you are mine. I shall use it every night on you. But ONLY to give you two slaps on your ass. As a reminder that you are mine."

Ingrid takes a deep shivering breath and dares to look at him. She can't hold back a tear. "It is not to punish me?", she asks timidly.   
To her relief he shakes his head. "No. I shall use it only for training. For punishment I use my bare hand. That is quite more fun. Spanking your ass or your cunt... I love the sound of that."  
Ingrid nods. "I see... It is a kind thought and I am grateful.", she answers. In truth she is horrified by the pressure he puts her under. But she assumed he really did think it would do her good.

Loki watches her closely. She seems to not wrap her mind around his idea so he will show her property. "Crawl to the bath and look in the looking glass. You look adorable with the collar on."  
She obeys slowly, hesitating, and Loki pushes her ass softly with his right boot. "Now!", getting unpatient.

Ingrid jumps and goes faster, entering the bathroom. She could stay on her knees looking in the long mirror on the wall. Shocked by what she sees in the looking glass she gulps. Her face is white like paint, her eyes filled with terror.. But the necklace looks like it was made for her. She stretches her neck to have a better look before she looks up to Loki. "It is beautiful my Liege.", she confesses honestly. "Thank you very much."

Loki is towering upon her, pleased with the view. Bending down he tugs playfully at the ring hanging at the front of the collar. "And such a nice way to hold you in place."  
He is glad to see her obeying, alas he had nothing against a little fight. 'Later maybe..', he thinks to himself and waves Ingrid with him..  
"Come now. Dinner is waiting for us." Going back to the main room he sits down at the table and opens his trousers to free his cock. "Get under the table, whore. I want you to please me with this sweet mouth of yours while I am eating. And then you may eat afterwards."

Ingrid is kind of relieved to hear his orders and hurries to kneel in front of him under the table. In time she remembers what to do with her hands and opens her mouth. While Loki pushes his member in her mouth he spoke : "Quite eager tonight.. I do like that."  
Hearing the noises of cutlery and glass she starts to massage his shaft. She must be doing well as there are moans and hums from the table that rise louder.

Loki enjoys this so very much! She does so well with her lips and tongue. He imagines she tries her best to satisfy him in hopes he will stay calm. And he can feel her little tongue teasing and savoring him. In too short a time he finds himself at the edge. Holding his wine goblet in a firm grip he loses control over his body and rocks his hips to her as he starts to come undone by her good work. Leaning back in the chair he groans to the ceiling, a wonderful warm lighting warming him up from top to toe. To his pleasure she works him out just fine, pressing the last drop out of him with her lips.  
With a deep sighs he sets the wine goblet on the table and reaches out for her head. Fondling along it he can't do anything but praise her. "Well, something I have not to teach you at all! It is marvelous what you can do with your mouth, my sweet whore! You can be proud of yourself!"

To Ingrid's surprise she finds herself indeed proud to get so easily through this task and smiles by his words. Seeing his hand pointing to the side of his chair she positions herself at his side.  
"Let me feed you now, but first some wine for your throat." she hears him and waits patiently until he offers her his goblet to sip from. He even wipes her chin with a napkin and feeds her then with pieces of meat. Hungrily she chews and gets the taste of him out of her mouth.  
She avoids looking at his face, as he is watching her intensely.

"Are you sated now, my whore?", Loki asks her after feeding her half a steak, bread and cheese. "Because I am impatient to get my dessert."  
He smirks as he watches Ingrid's face lighten up. He understands, in truth, he is spoiling her too much by using his tongue.. But her cunt is so sweet, even juicy, and he adores it, to taste her growing wetness and arousal.   
"Then to bed, sweet whore. I am keen to eat my dessert from the hill of your cunt." 

Ingrid finds herself calm enough to crawl to the bed. In fact it goes easier than before, knowing that this task is a nice one. And what could happen next? She dares not to think about it.  
Laying down on her back she is watches Loki rise from his chair.

Humming Loki looks over the fruit bowl and chooses a pomegranate. Smirking he turns to his whore, who lays on the silken sheets. Amazed he realizes that she is not even trembling, but waits for pleasure.  
Slowly he comes closer and lets appear a knife. Cutting the pomegranate in two halves, he sets one half on Ingrid's belly.  
"You are very peaceful tonight. Are you giving in?", he asks gently.   
"I have.", she answers back with a light tremble in her voice. "How could I not when you decided to look after me so well? With.. With the gifts and all this."  
"Mh." He nods. "I am glad to hear it", and crumbles one half of the pomegranate upon her mons and then the other.

Ingrid shrieks by the slickery wetness of the fruit running along her lady part. The perls of the fruit sink between her folds, which is ticklish and slightly arousing. Looking up she holds her breath at the view of Loki's face. Avidity and lechery lays all over his face. His chest goes up and down as if he is having trouble breathing.   
She dares to ask "Is my king pleased then?", but bites her lips embarrassed as he hisses back : "Don't be so cheeky, whore. You could regret it."

Anger grows up in his chest, close to his harder growing cock. He had to finish her quickly and decides to take no time to let her come undone, before he shall ravish her.   
But he must admit to himself that her cunt looks gorgeous with this red, bloody juice and the red pearls between her folds.  
So he is the one to get on his knees and dive between her legs. Pressing his open mouth on her cunt he savors this special mix of an overripe sweet fruit and the saltiness of Ingrid's cunt. 

Ingrid can't hold back a relieved moan. But she starts to cry out as Loki bites her in his greed. "Oh please no!" she begs as the first tears fill her eyes. "I'm good! I'm good I swear!"   
Loki's head comes up, his lips covered with the red juice. He smirks but clashes a slap on the side of her ass. "Then take what I give you, WHORE!"   
She presses her lips together and nods wildly. 'I have to, I can do this..', she swears to herself. Clinching her hands in the sheets she braces herself for the worst. 

Savoring her, he ravishes her cunt, delighted to see her troubles. Her sobs and trembling legs fuel his prurience even more. Using his lips, his tongue and his teeth he din at her with pleasure. He becomes aware that she does not buck her pelvis to him but tries automatically to push back. He reaches out for her thighs and digs his fingers in her to hold her in place.   
Hard breathing he presses his face as deep as possible inside her worn out flesh, enjoying Ingrid's noises of pain immensely.

Sobbing Ingrid does her best not to push away any longer. 'Let him have his way with me... It is not the first time...'  
She wonders if she shall even encourage him, but dares not. She doesn't want it to get worse, because she knows it can be.  
She cries out as his teeth grind upon her pearl and pleads eventually : "Please my king.. Please no... PLEASE!"  
And suddenly he stops.  
Ingrid doesn’t breath in relief but waits for more to come. But he does not hurt any more. Instead he licks along her folds quite kindly and she wonders why.

He had cleaned her up and her cunt lays perfectly smelling and red and sore before him. Satisfied by this view he grows kinder. Licking softly along her cunt he slips with the tip of his tongue inside, causing pleasure just to make her wet for him. His cock is eager to fulfill it's sweet duty.

Breathing calmer Ingrid closes her eyes and tries to get a bit of pleasure out of his doing  
She becomes aware of her growing wetness and shivers as a moan escapes her mouth.  
To her disappointment he stops there. Lifting her head she watches him. He doesn’t strip his clothes off, not even magically. Instead he frees his member roughly and looks then lecherously down at her.  
"Don't dare fight. You will just make it worse!"  
Submissively she rests her head back on the cushion and presses her eyelids together.

Loki licks his lips with hunger on his face. He chuckles about Ingrid's behavior, adoring her for her yielding and fear of him. Climbing on the bed he pushes her legs painfully open and strokes his cock.  
"Be a good whore? Let me have my way with you?"  
He smirks as she answers back with a tremble in her voice. Very quietly she speaks: “I shall my king. Use me as you wish.."  
He can hear the unspoken 'please, be kind' but shoves that aside. Instead he rubs his cock roughly at her entrance and pushes inside. Content that Ingrid won’t fight him his cock finds its way easily inside.  
"Mhm. I see you are getting used to my cock. I am delighted!"

Ingrid nods, submitting, and holds still but gets suddenly a slap on her face that makes her shriek. "Answer me! Did you forget your line?", he hisses and thrusts inside her. "It can’t be so bad by the way your dirty little cunt welcomes my cock!"  
"I - I'm sorry, truly sorry... The pain distracted me."  
As she speaks she realizes she made a mistake.  
Loki grabs her hips and stab inside her.   
"Pain?", he growls and thrust in. "You don't know pain yet", he spit out as he pushes fully out and in again.  
The growing pain made her cry out, her legs tensing.  
"Please...", she cries. "PLEASE!!"  
"Please what!?", she hears him shouting.  
"Please c-claim me, please!", as she cries her words out he pushes in a softer rhythm and her mind gets clearer. "Yes.. Yes, please I mean it.. Please claim me, please, please do as you wish, please let me feel I am YOURS!!!"

 

"Oh, that's the sweet sugar I need!", Loki pants and continues. His pace becomes rapid but he thrusts not as deep as possible, grinding himself properly at the inner walls of her tight cunt. "If you go on I might come fast enough NOT to fuck your cunt bloody.", he grunts.   
And she does, to his pleasure. Her coming words make his limbs tremble. 

 

"Yes, my - my king. My Loki... Just like this... Hurt me. Please hurt me... Fuck me sore... Let me know I am your whore!" She bursts in a fit of sobs, breathless, ashamed and feeling dirty.  
But it does bring the result she hopes.  
She feels him tremble, hears his grunts and moans and suddenly his slick seed fills her up. With a loud relieved growl he falls over her and crushes her spent body.  
She acts soothingly and ignores her pain wrapping her arms around his shoulder. He hums and lifts his head, kissing the cheek he had slapped.

Loki feels lightheaded and in good terms. "My sweet whore - my little Ingrid... That was so very good of you. Quite a great actress you are." He smiles and gets up to see the look in her tear glistening face. "I mean it. I wish I could see you in one of my plays. Sadly I can't. Because we have such a deep secret." He kisses her mouth sweetly. "Be proud of yourself. I speak in all honesty."  
He slips out of her and rests a hand on her lower abdomen, muttering a healing spell. Watching her face becoming relaxed he smiles. Catching the ring of her collar he draws her close to him.   
"Well, we shall settle to bed. First a toilet break, then the two slaps before sleep."

Ingrid, who was relaxed a bit, tenses again at once. But Loki lays his digger finger on her lips. "Hush darling Ingrid. You pleased me very much, I shall not slap so hard.", he promises with an honest face. "I promise."  
Ingrid smiles wide by his words and he raises his brows. "What is it?"  
"You called me by my name. Twice. I dare to say I like this so much."  
"Do you? For what reason, exactly?"  
Ingrid sees a shadow falling over his face and goes quickly on. "It sounds so sweet from your lips. It makes me feel more like yours than when you call me your whore."  
"But you know you are my whore?", he asks lurking.  
"I know that well, my king. But with my true name I feel more like I belong to you."  
Loki smiles again. "That is rather cute. Then I have to confess ; I also like when you call my name while I fuck you."

Loki can't say why he said it. It slips from his lips before he can hold it back. Slightly embarrassed he gets up. "Now shush... I am sure you have to use the bathroom. I certainly have to."   
He waits for her and relishes how she crawls beside him. Resting his hand on her head he leads her and lets her use the toilet first, before he relieves himself.   
As he washes his hands he realizes she is getting more and more nervous.   
Facing her he tells her: " Listen Ingrid, be calm. I told you I will be kind with the belt. I wish you would trust me more with it. Allow me to show you that it is no trouble for you." 

Ingrid sees he tries to soothe her honestly. He calls her by her name, which is indeed calming. That he recognizes her as a person.   
She nods. "I truly want to please you my... Loki", she sees him smiling. "I felt proud this evening to... to manage to satisfy you.", she confesses honestly.   
"I'm glad, darling Ingrid." He reaches out to point to the door. "Then let us go through it quickly and then bed. Rest. Sleep."   
She nods agreeing and goes on, following him at his heals. 

Loki yawns, feeling truly spent. He waits until she makes it to the bed. "You may rest on the bed instead of standing. For this one time." He tells her softly. He loves to see her obeying. So he fondles upon her rear and tells her : "Be brave for me, sweetling. So I can be proud of you."  
He takes the belt and explains further: "I will now caress along your ass firstly, and then pat softly along it. Shall I warn you, when I slap for real? Or would you rather not know it's coming?" 

Ingrid thinks a moment, adoring that he is so nice to her. "The first a surprise, the second warned?", she finally asks.   
"Very well..."   
She started at the first touch of the leather. But then she quickly gets used to the touch, and he does as he told her. As he patted along her skin her rear becomes warm in a massaging way.   
And then the first slap! Firm and short but not so hard as she had thought. Her right butt cheek tingles. “Thank you my king."   
He chuckles lightly and praises her: "My pleasure."   
Again he teases her with slaps and warns her now : "Careful!", and Ingrid tenses up. So the slap, even softly given hurts more and she groans lightly.   
"See!? That was not so bad at all, was it?" 

Loki is indeed proud of Ingrid. So obeying and brave, just for him! "Rest still for a moment.", he tells her and puts the belt aside. Then he slips to her in the bed kissing her shoulder. "If you could see your ass. Just slightly marked, but marked by me. I like that so very much. Thank you for letting me do this." 

Ingrid shut her eyes, her mind racing. 'Did he just say that?' She doesn’t care, she turns around to press herself at his chest. "I am so happy to take it for you. And I shall be eager to let you do this every night."   
Loki embraces her back and kisses her forehead.   
"And now to bed. I can't wait to shove my cock inside you, little Ingrid. And to find some peaceful sleep holding you in my arms."


	6. Part six

Ingrid woke up by the soft tug at her necklace. Opening her eyes she looks in Loki's face. Smirking down at her he doesn’t take time to greet her good morning, but draws her down.  
She hisses at the soft pain of the necklace, pressing in her neck. "My cock is eager for this greedy mouth of yours. Go on duty.", he mutters.  
Still sleepy headed she makes a face without thinking and receives a slap on her cheek.  
She gulps, feeling she deserves this by her hesitation and hurries up to get under the cover. She wants to apologize but Loki is already pressing his cock at her face. "Don't hesitate, whore!"

Loki gets more angry ever minute. How dare she! He was in such a good mood. Giving her such a nice, simple task!  
Grumpy he pushes his hips forward, tugging harshly at the collar. "Open up! I want to fuck your mouth.”  
He thrusts into her open mouth and moans at once at the warm wetness that surrounds him at once. "You should go on and finish me quickly!"

Ingrid’s stomach turns cold. He does not give her space but holds her firmly down by the collar. He is bucking his hips to gag her and Ingrid hears him laugh darkly.  
'My own fault! How stupid of me!', she thinks as tears run down her cheeks. But her mouth is too filled to sob.   
She pulls herself together to move properly, pressing with her lips along his shaft. Using her tongue she calms him bit by bit, until his hand lets go of her.

Loki leans back on the cushion, amused that she is so eager to sooth his anger. Slipping his arms under the cushion he closes his eyes and relaxes. Just softly he bucks his hips up at her pace and hums. "That is more like it", he mutters.  
Wiggling his toes in pleasure, he relishes the tingle in his balls. "Very good, do you feel it? You are close to your goal..."

 

Ingrid is relieved by his words and assured by his trembling lower abdomen. In short her mouth is filled with his sour seed and she does her best to massage him out properly.  
Eventually his hand slips under the cover to her, caressing her hair like an owner with his pet.  
As she cleaned him up she waits and he does tug her up. She looks at his face, calm and relaxed.  
"My Lord, I am so sorry to be such a burden for you. You must think me very stupid."  
"No. I do think you’re still shy and timid and untrained. But you will see, in time it will get easier and easier."

"I suppose so. It's just... I got angry with myself when I angered you.", Ingrid confessed with a blush.   
She is lifted up to him and doesn’t fight as he pushes his hand between her legs.   
He looks with a surprised expression at her. He is fingering her folds and even she can feel slickness on herself. He pushes back and lifts his arm, starring at her intensely. Licking his fingers he growls.   
"Why look at that.", he smirks and Ingrid’s face heats up. 'I got wet! I really got wet by finishing him up!' She is embarrassed but kind of proud. 

Hooking his digger finger in the ring on her collar he pushes her close to his face. "I am sad that I have to take my leave now. But when I get back you will get punished for your laziness."  
He sees the fear on her face and goes on: "Only six slaps on your cunt. I'm sure you will take it amazingly."   
He leans over to kiss her lips softly, tasting the bitterness of his seed.   
Then he gets up and prepares the table and setting a fresh dress for her on the chair.   
Before he goes, already looking like Odin, he turns. " One last thing... You may go on to touch yourself over the day. Not to finish up of course. But so I find your sweet cunt wet enough tonight." 

Left alone with his order, Ingrid prepares absent mindedly for the day. She eats first without really tasting the treat. Eventually she runs herself a bath and lets her body sink deep in the foam. Closing her eyes she could not relax but ponders upon his request.   
Clearing her throat she let her hand slip to her lady part, caressing it. She leans deeper in the tub and tickles with her fingers along her folds. She is too tense to enjoy it really and she thinks herself dumb for it. It is her vagina, not his - at least for the moment and she wants to feel good.  
Pushing forward she bucks her pelvis, cramping and releasing her muscles. Moaning she feels the effects but thinks of his words. 'Not to finish up'

Then she tries it again, dressed in the gorgeous gown. It is light, with wide cleavage and cut open on the side for obvious reasons. She can slip her hand easily through it. Sitting on the chair at the table she leans back. Caressing her folds with her fingertips she shivers. Circling with her middle finger around her entry the first juice of arousal comes up. Encouraged she pushes her finger deeper and moans.   
And suddenly a picture blinks up in her mind. She sees Loki's head between her legs, hearing an echo of his moans as he licks her softy.  
She startles and jumps from the chair. "No! NO!"  
She rubs her fingers in disgust and tries to abandon this fantasy. 'How could I!?"

 

She distracts herself with a book, reading while eating her lunch, feeling naughty and cheeky. To enjoy herself so much.  
But the task Loki had set in her mind nags at the back of her head.  
So she rests on the bed, breathing deeply in and out. This time she fondles at first on her bosom, caressing them softly. She takes her time to play with her nipples before she lets her fingers creep down her tummy. The fabric of the dress, light and silky doubles the effect.  
Ingrid sighs deeply out, her eyes closed, feeling warm and lighthearted. The atmosphere of the room is cozy and warm but with a tingling pressure in the air.  
Humming she slips her fingers to her vagina to finds it blooming already.

 

This time she allows herself to fall inside her fantasies. Playing with her warm folds she remembers Loki's teasing tongue and his firm grip at her legs. Ingrid lets her hand wander up again to her left bosom, cupping it and rubbing with her thumb along it. She imagines Loki would kiss the inside of her thigh, his cold lips on her skin. Shivering she pushes her digger finger inside her vagina and wiggles her finger, suddenly imagining how he had sucked at her pearl. Moaning she uses her thumb to tease her pearl...

"I hope you would not dare to finish up?", an amused, far too familiar voice asks lowly.   
Ingrid shrieks and nearly jumps out of the bed. Embarrassed she wraps her arms around herself, pushing her legs up to shield herself. "Don't look at me? What are you doing here?!", she stutters, her face red as the sunset. 

 

Loki is normally not surprised so easily. But the view of her, forgetting herself in the moment... Laying limp in bed, touching herself... Indeed a view to behold. As he sees her outburst he feels sorry for her and hurries to her side.   
"Shhhh all is good, all is good.", he whispers and draws her into his arms. "I am not mad at you at all. But sooo very pleased to see this belle view!"   
She mutters some silly apology that makes him smile. "Aww Ingrid.", he chuckles and fondles upon her hair. "I mean to be allowed here in my own rooms. And to my full satisfaction with such a keen whore." 

Ingrid's head is nearly busting in shame. How could she look at him after being caught in this situation?   
Alas she lets him hold her and listens to him as he soothes her. "Please Ingrid, don't be like that. You really gave me the sweetest view while fulfilling my wishes so beautifully!"   
He holds her in his arms, rocking her softly and spreading kisses upon her head. Then she hears him whisper : "Show me again.."   
"I - please no, don't make me..." she begs ashamed and trembles at the thought.  
But he crooks his finger in the ring of her necklace. She is pushed up and has to look to him as he speaks firmly. "But you will show me. It is up to you if it's with or without a fight. Your choice.”

 

Looking in her frightful face did not help much to hold his temper. He is aroused just by the view of her and by these special circumstances...  
"So what shall it be? You show me and after that you get your sixs blows for this morning... Or, I force you to show me with my seidr and you get double the slaps?"  
She tenses at his side, shaking her head. "Please no, please!"  
"Then please what?", he asks patient and presses her down on the mattress. "Ingrid..?! I'm warning you, be good!"  
"I - I want to..." Her flying fingers touch his face. "I - I do need a moment to - to get back in the mood."  
He smiles at her weasel words and clears his throat.  
"Then I’ll give you some space. I shall use the bathroom and will come back to see you... Working so perfectly at your cunt."

He leaves her then, Ingrid watches him going into the bath, and she falls back on the sheets. 'Norns! What now?' But she knew of course what she has to do. She remembers too well the hard way he had spanked her lady parts and she doesn’t want that to happen again. Pressing her lids together she goes on. Wiggling on the bed she braces herself and seeks her fingers down. She hears that he steps in the room but shoves this aside.   
She sees him behind her eyelids though, his head between her legs as she strokes herself. Muttering in silence she shifts her legs more open and bites her lower lip. She can feel his presence, can hear his hard breath, can even smell him. 

Loki steps softly toward the bed. The last thing he wants is to disturb Ingrid again. With tight trouser legs and heavy breath he lays his eyes on her.   
Oh, and what a view this is!   
Ingrid's fine body on the silken sheets, her legs spread open, her hand so gently touching herself. Her mouth ajar, her chin tense, and then this gorgeous moan slipping from her rosy lips.   
He catches himself trembling and swallows hard. Forgetting the morning accident, and the punishment, to have her like this....   
So he holds himself back, watching without a word to relish this beautiful moment. 

 

Ingrid gets more and more relaxed. That Loki doesn’t speak up helps a lot to lose herself. Wiggling her toes she causes more pleasure, the fire of arousal flaming up in her belly. Encouraged by the coming wetness she pushes a finger inside, while in her mind Loki does so. Her thumb stroking harshly on her pearl lets her moan louder. She bites on the digger finger of her free hand, wishing suddenly he would touch her. But she dares not to say so.  
Instead she goes slower and calmer until she hears him saying : "Why are you stopping, little one?"  
Blushing she admits: "I'm afraid I would come soon...", she rests her slickery hand on her belly. "The fire gets so hot"

Loki smirks by her description. "The fire, huhm?" He walks closer and settles on the bed. He takes the hand from her belly and pushes the soaked fingers inside his mouth, sucking them clean with a hum. Holding her glance he asks : "Shall we do it together, my sweet Ingrid? I dare say you need a bit of help."  
He leads her hand back to her cunt. "Massage your pearl and I’ll do the rest..." While speaking he pushes two fingers inside her, letting her moan out loud.  
"Go on ... Please me by pleasing yourself."  
He is glad to see she obeys easily. He is gentle and slow, as he pumps his fingers in and out.   
Leaning forward he presses his lips on her neck, which makes her shiver. "Do you like that, my Ingrid? Shall I give you more kisses?"  
To his delight she moans out : “Please... yes here.. and here ... and there... "

The fire of arousal seems to course through her limbs. And Loki's fingers, stroking and curling inside her are like a fresh log on this fire. But his lips! His lips!  
"Here", she mutters and points with her free hand to her neck. "and here" and points to her breast. "And there.." she moans, touching her inner thigh.   
And he is so keen to follow her wishes, it is like a dream. He sucks soft at her throat, licks along her neck. Peppers kisses upon her bosom, while his fingers move faster, letting her tense up.   
"Oh! Oh please, please Loki..." she trembles out as he indeed presses his lips on the inside of her leg.   
His fingers drum wildly inside her and makes her shake. But the moment he sucks at her skin bliss hits her and she screams out.

 

Loki finds himself panting and shaking like Ingrid beneath him. Her juice gushing around his fingers, her cunt so soaking wet, her whole body cramping in sweet agony. "Oh... You are perfect...", he mutters to himself. He stretches up and leans in to catch her mouth. To his delight she answers eagerly and quite wildly. He slips his fingers out of her and licks them clean before he solemnly tells her: "You will have your six blows now. And you will hold your legs open for me and take it gracefully as you are, my sweet Ingrid." He does his best to call her by her name to make her more comfortable and calm.  
"Do you understand?"

 

Ingrid has not even caught her breath properly but nods eagerly at Loki's words. The last thing she wants is to anger him at all costs.  
"Yes my king... My Loki...", she whispers and sits up a bit. Feeling still foggy minded she rubs upon her face and moves up. Resting her hands on her thighs she looks carefully at him. Thankfully he smiles and reaches out to fondle upon the soft skin of her lady part. She bites her tongue not to ask him to be gentle. She is sure it will bring her no good. So she rests and waits for his slaps.  
He starts like with the belt, fondling and massaging her folds with patting moves. 

Loki can watch his good work. Her cunt is blooming and reddish swollen, her folds glittering in arousal. He wishes to push his tongue into it... but he would look like a fool if he didn’t draw the line.   
"Here it comes!", he warns her and slaps on her skin. He hears a hiss from her, but nothing more. "Very good.", he praises her and pats again along her cunt. "Just five to go...", he speaks and slaps hard again. He hears an 'upf' from her but still she holds her legs open for him. Humming he pats again before he slaps down harder which makes her shriek. "Very good... Just keep going, I know you can..." 

Ingrid presses her teeth together. Breathing in pants out of her nose she cramps her toes together, shaking and swearing, but watching him. His face is all pride and happiness. 'Did I make him happy? Please let it be so!"   
To Ingrid's relief he is not brutal nor does he lose control. She really thinks she will manage well enough for him.   
The fourth slap makes her yelp out and she is thankful as he pats her again, soothing the pain and giving her time to breath tremblingly in and out.   
The fifth slap is softer than before and she could kiss him for that. She doesn’t want to look at her lady parts, believing it must be looking awful. But Loki's face shows her adoration while he pats teasingly on her flesh and suddenly; a last hard slap that makes her nearly sob! 

Loki turns to face Ingrid with a proud smile. He reads her face and is at once at her side. Drawing her into his arms he kisses all over her wary face.   
"Oh my sweet w- Ingrid, so brave, so immensely brave! But look you did it! Even without a tear!"   
Free and honestly smiling he cups her face in his palms and kisses her eye lids. Her body is trembling, but her face shows surprise at his words.   
"I mean it. And I told you before; you can take this gracefully." He waits a moment, to give her time to let his praise sink in. Then he sees the corners of her mouth curl up.   
"I did it? Yes?!", Loki hears her.   
"You did wonderfully, Ingrid. You gave me your cunt, you gave me permission, you held yourself in place for me. And all is now forgiven." 

Ingrid isn't sure what to think. But it does her good to see him so.... Proud of her, it's a bit embarrassing. She watches Loki, he is beaming and she - - - just leans over to kiss his mouth.   
She feels him stiffen and draw back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she speaks quickly but he lays a finger on her mouth.   
"Don't be", he whispers. "But kiss me again. Like yourself. Do it. Just... give me a little kiss Ingrid."   
Ingrid swallows down a giggle and leans in again, catching his lips. They are raspy and cold and answer back greedily.

Loki is surprised by her sudden devotion but enjoys it anyway. Humming he deepens the kiss and sucks at her lips. Lightly he touches the side of her body while kissing deeper, before she breaks the kiss and stares at him breathing hard.   
Inquiring he looks at her and asks: "Are we good? Shall we have dinner now?"  
She nods and waits for him to get up before she obeys and follows on her knees. He watches her the whole time, flattered by her obedience.  
Sitting down he points to the side of his chair.  
"You shall not finish me yet... I would rather wait till after dinner and take my time with you." Resting a hand on her hair he caresses it and goes on : "It may be silly, but I feel you deserve a treat after this performance. I love it when one is so eager to fulfill my tasks. And take one's punishment so well."  
He laughs and fills a goblet with wine. "I know I repeat myself. But you have impressed me today. Very much."

Ingrid is thrilled! Finally he is really proud of her and treats her so nicely. She feels proud too and sips with blushing cheeks at the goblet he holds for her.  
"I'm really glad you think so... I tried and tried today..." she shrugs and opens her mouth for a piece of flesh he feeds her.   
She sees him grinning. "Oh, you did indeed? All the day in bed, though?"  
Ingrid swallows down the chewed flesh and shakes her head. "First, I tried it in the bath.", she confesses.  
"Of course", he nods with agreement on his face. "But the bed was better?"

Loki listens closely, asking questions, tickling it out of her bit by bit, while feeding her. How she has to get over it. The way she tries different places. When she finally made it to the bed...  
Leaning down to her he catches her eyes and asks his final question. A question he thinks he has the answer to already. "What exactly were you thinking of? What was your fantasy?"  
He watches Ingrid's face and see her shoot up her mind. "I had nothing special in mind, or better I can't rem-"  
He slaps her cheek and she stops with a soft yelp of surprise.

Ingrid startles. What did she say wrong? But she knew already.   
"Do you know why I have slapped you?", he asks coldly, and she nods.  
"Tell me."  
"I - I lied."  
"Yes, you did. Will you answer honestly now?”  
Ingrid swallows and looks to her knees until Loki uses the necklace to push her up. "I am listening."  
His face is hard and white, his lips a small line of anger. She hates to see him like this, especially when she is to blame for it.  
"I thought about you.", she blurts out. "Your face between my legs. Your lips on my skin..."  
Teary eyed she looks at him, waiting for what ever happens now....  
But he just kisses sweetly the cheek he had slapped and speaks : "Thank you."

Vanity and pride fills his mind at her words. Watching her amused he continues to feed her, getting a bite in between for himself. But he feels no hunger except for Ingrid. In his mind he is ravishing her already.   
"Sated now, little one?", he asks acting cool.  
When he sees her nod he asks further : "Toilet break then?" and gets up.  
He looks behind him to see her at his heels, her face still red from her confession. Smirking he leads her to the bathroom and lets her go first, still standing beside her with the paper to wipe her.  
After he relieves himself he washes his hands and watches Ingrid through the looking glass.  
"You are very sweet tonight. So after the two blows, which I will give you next, I shall try to be the soft and gentle lover you deserve. How does that sound?" 

"Really?", Ingrid asks with low voice. She could slap herself for asking... Showing him distrust in his words. "I mean.. for me?"   
She realizes his face is stern again. He looks at her with firm eyes for a while, and she shivers.   
"You still don’t believe my words?"   
"I do believe your words", she says firmly. "I can't believe what you say about me."   
She hoped to calm him with her words but he hisses out : "Don't belittle yourself!" He points with his digger finger to her. "You're not some common wench, you're MY whore! And when I have reason to treat you well then it’s because I know you deserve it!"   
He steps closer to her and Ingrid doesn’t dare move by the look in his eyes. Crouching in front of her he crooks his finger in the ring of her necklace and draws her close to his face. "What are you?"   
And suddenly Ingrid knows what to say : "I am Ingrid, your whore and your little one, your sweet good girl and I’m yours. Yours alone." 

Loki watches Ingrid's open face as he listens to her answer. Her words are like a warm shiver through his veins. He adores her for it, so well spoken, so TRUELY spoken with her honey-voice. Holding her close he leans in for a long kiss, muttering in it: "Yes, you are."


	7. Part seven

He truly does as he has promised Ingrid. After the two blows with his belt, given sharply but quickly Ingrid feels him standing behind her. He seems to wait for something and she whispers : "Thank you, my king."  
He rests a hand on her lower back and whispers back: "Thank you for reminding me that I am yours, my king." And waits again.  
"Thank you for reminding me that I am yours, my king."  
"Very good.", he mutters behind her and she feels his cold lips on her back.

Loki tickles with his fingers along Ingrid’s back, relishing this moment. Then he reaches out for her hips, shoving her ass up. Caressing along her bottom cheeks he can feel both the prints he made with the belt. Smirking proudly he wanders down and slips between her legs. Fingering softly Ingrid’s cunt he sighs pleased.  
"Can you feel that? Your cunt? Swollen and already wet? I think you didn’t just take the belt very well.... You rather liked it! Don't deny it, I can feel it."

Ingrid moans softly as Loki starts to massage circles along her folds. Her legs tremble at his touch. "Please..", she starts and shuts her mouth again, afraid to say something she could regret afterwards.  
"Yes?", he speaks behind her.  
As she hesitates he draws away his fingers and Ingrid gets suddenly a harsh slap on her rear. Sucking in her breath she sniffs then :"I am sorry?"  
"Then speak to me... What does my little whore want?", he mutters and slips his fingers again between her folds, pushing softly in and out.

Loki enjoy this situation immensely. She is wet and she NEEDS his fingers working at her, in her, if not more...  
"I am getting impatient, my whore.." He lets his fingers work faster, up and in her folds, here and there daring to push in half of his digger and middle finger. He smirks at the wet sounds he hears and pats softly upon her cunt, letting Ingrid hear by the smacking sound how wet she is.  
"Say it... Just say it Ingrid and I am yours tonight. All sweet and gentle and soft and kind.. As you deserve.”

Ingrid rests her forehead on the sheet. His fingers don't stop moving, causing waves of pleasure to go on and on. She sobs, and nods with trembling breath. " Y-yes..", she starts and has to take a deep breath to brace herself.  
Then she looks over her shoulder back to him.  
"Loki?", she speaks, looking at his face. No anger but curiosity lays on it.  
"Tellll meeee...", he whispers softly and smiles encouragingly down to her.   
So she swallows her pride and confesses to him : "Please come to me... Let me feel you... Gentle and slow, filling me and holding me, keeping me safe?" 

Loki's heart seems to swell up in pride and.. and an emotion he could not cope with ...   
While fondling softly and massaging along Ingrid's cunt, he bends down to her ass, kissing her button cheeks.   
"I shall do my very best to please you, little Lady.", he hums. With his hand on her folds he presses Ingrid's body more to the middle of the bed, before he lets go.   
His mind light he asks her : "And how will you have me? From behind .... or am I allowed to look in your lovely visage?" 

Hard blushing and a bit overwhelmed Ingrid turns around. "Don't tease me like this my king... I... this is all new to me"   
He follows her on the mattress and reaches out for her peachy bosom, stroking it softly. "Oh believe me, this is rather new to me too.", she hears him saying.   
Boldly Ingrid reaches out to touch his side. Softly she holds his side while drawing him closer to her. By the look on his face she can see that he is enjoying this. He crawls as close as possible to her and wraps his arms around her.

As Loki holds Ingrid he feels her whole body tense. He starts to caress along her back with his fingertips, painting invisible circles on it. For a moment he had the idea to write these special kind of runes on her skin, to help with his seidr, to make her relax... But he doesn’t want her submissive tonight, but willing.   
Relishing her willful embrace he kisses her hair, wandering down to kiss her forehead and then her face, until she lifts her head to meet his lips.   
He is quite glad to have her so eager to have him. Her sweet mouth savoring his tongue. Slowly he lays back, drawing Ingrid's body beneath him. But just softly, not pressing her.   
He breaks the kiss to pepper kisses on her neck and doesn’t stop fondling upon her body, caressing every part of the soft skin of hers that he can reach. 

Ingrid sighs in pleasure and tries her best to answer Loki's gentle touch. "My little Ingrid.. how sweet your skin tastes ...." she hears him mutter and finds his lips at her ear shell : "May I taste your cunt? Savouring your wetness? And preparing you even more for me?"   
She rests her hands on his shoulders and presses him playful down. "I wish for this so much.", she mutters back. "To feel your tongue pleasing me.. Oh Loki, please, please, please me ...."   
She realizes she must sound desperate, but his gentle touch and kisses make feel like she’s with a different person. She watches his face light up at her wish and at once he presses his lips on her belly, going further down until his cold lips touch her lady parts. 

Loki moans at the scent of Ingrid. His lips rub on the silken skin of her cunt and he can taste her. It is more intense tonight than before, not shy, not hidden, not forced. A ripe fruit ready to be eaten.   
Lazily he slips the tip of his tongue between her folds, making fluttering motions with it.   
Recognizing Ingrid's shaking limbs he hums pleased and slips deeper with his tongue inside her.   
Dipping with his nose at her pearl he starts to grind with the tip of it at her sensitive spot and makes Ingrid groan out in passion.   
He is trembling himself, realizing by the wetness under him that his cock is soaking the sheets with his pre-cum. 

With closed eyes Ingrid relishes Loki's actions. His tongue seems to fill her in the most lustful way and that thing he does with his nose causes her toes to curl up. The fire is burning hot inside her, flickering flames rushes lying through her limbs.   
"Loki..."., she mutters dreamily. "Oh my Loki...", without thinking as she clenches her hands in the cushions.   
Bucking up her hips it causes her the sweetest pleasure, to feel the vibration of his lustful hums as he eats her out. Her body acts out of control, shaking more and more....   
Eventually he frees her lady part and she huffs out in disappointment. 

Loki chuckles at Ingrid's disapproval and crawls upon her body. He faces her with wide lustful eyes, licking his lips. While pressing his cock at her belly he whispers. "Let me in.. if you want me..,” his eyes begging with lust.   
To his relief she welcomes him with open arms. Resting her hands on his shoulders she draws him close to her. Kissing his lips she wraps her right leg over his lower body. "Do you feel what you are doing to me? I need you, so much... Please show me how gentle you can be." 

Loki smiles wide at her words. "Gladly."   
He lifts his rear up and uses his right hand to guide his cock to her cunt. Moaning at the touch of her soaking cunt he pushes softly through. Watching her face he goes on. An inch in, and out again. Two inches in, and out again... all gentle and slow, always watching Ingrid's face to check on her.   
"Is that good? Is this want you need, little one?"   
Waiting for an answer he moves on, taking her in a low soft pace. 

Ingrid presses the back of her head back on the cushion and moans out louder and louder. She is a mess of lust, her mind overflowed by passion.   
" This is beautiful! So beautiful! ", she pants out. "Oh please go on like this, I beg you!"   
She holds him close, her little hands strong fists on his muscular shoulders.   
Loki holds his pace, filling her slowly up. She yelps lustfully in passion and finds herself panting hard. She manages to open her eyes and looks in his face. "No more like this please..", she begs him, knowing that his full length will hurt her. Every time before, when he has taken her, he had caused her a stabbing pain in her stomach. 

Loki holds still. "I know.. my flesh pushes at your cervix - or so it felt to me.", he pants and kisses softly her cleavage. He holds his tongue and doesn’t tell her how he had enjoyed this in the past... But this scenery with her is quite entertaining too.   
Rocking his pelvis carefully he rubs himself eagerly at her walls, still tight, but slickery wet.   
"I am surprised my-myself....", he dares to speak as his climax builds slowly ".... but this is so sweet and comforting even to me." 

"Then don't stop it.. I want... Yes... I need to see your pea-peaceful face, this mo-moment of happiness on it." She manage to groan as the tremble wanders in all her limbs, as her flames fire higher.   
She watches him flashing a smile. "Does my face look like that, truly?", he pants, quickening his pace a bit. "And I - I hope to- to see it on you tonight... To know I.... I have causes you the sweetest p-pain. Oh Norse!"   
Ingrid holds him as he starts to shake and he holds her by her answering body. Clinching at each others sweating bodies both moan out, watching each other’s face. Climax doesn’t come in rage for Loki and not with pain to Ingrid. But as a soothing relief. 

They lay for a while clinched together, just enjoying each other’s company. Ingrid smells his skin, his seed, his sweat and it is the most terrific odor to her. Lazily she caresses upon his back, her fingers tracing along his muscles. As his body becomes too heavy she slides aside. Loki frees her at once. "I apologize, my sweet. It is not my intention to burrow you under me." He stretches like a cat and rests beside her. Holding her glance he smiles. "How do you feel?"   
"Warm. Spent. Tired but safe."   
"Mh... I know what you mean..." He shifts on his side and plays with his fingers at her necklace. "And in all honesty; I do hope you will behave well like this more often. That way I have reason to treat you like this here and there."  
"But not always?", she asks coy.

Loki sighs deeply and overthink his next words . Eventually he answers : "You may not understand - - I can't explain it myself - - the action I take on my sexual partners, looks to the outside cruel, but its the only way to satisfy my needs." He shrugs and goes on while he caress upon her body. "To feel fully in charge, to dominate a person until the yielding, the POWER I feel from it... To find their limits and push them beyond it. One can't imagine how it drives me up to Valhall."  
He stays silent for a while before he searches Ingrid's eyes. She looks at him with wide eyes, bewildered and confused.

By his explanation Ingrid becomes deeply sad. For her he seems caught by his desires like - a child.  
To play the cruel one, the bully, not knowing how to make friends?  
"One is born with it ; with this sexual preference I mean.", she hears him speak with honest voice. "But... I can do things differently, as you have recognized tonight."  
She smiles and nods. "Yes, I have indeed. I am grateful, my Liege.", she answers honestly back.  
Loki showes her a teethy smile. "You should be... I never done it with the others."  
While Ingrid thinks about his words, his next words hit her with terror. "Nobody yet had satisfied me so immensely as you.", he whispers as he watches her closely. "It was quite a mess with the last one.. She was weak... And too easy to break." 

Loki recognizes the changing body language of Ingrid at his words. He smirks at her tensing body, relishing her fear. But was he too honest with her?  
"Hush my sweet..", he mutters, dancing with his fingers along her pelvic bone. "You are my perfect choice, don't forget that. Truthfully I can't. YOU show me every day that I chose well. That you are perfect!"  
Cupping her cheek he leans in for a soft kiss. In Ingrid's eyes lay fear and disbelief and he hums. "Stop looking like that, you will make me greedy for your body.", he confesses. “Let us go for a toilet break and then back to bed. Don't fret.", he bops her nose playfully. “You may rest easy in my arms without my cock between your legs."

Ingrid lays awake for a long time this night. Her head resting on Loki's chest, she stares in the half-darkness of the room. He was snoring lightly, probably because he rests on his back and doesn’t spoon her as the nights before.  
Her mind is filled with his words, finding the deeper meaning of it. She tries her best to understand him, knowing that he does his best to make things more comfortable for her.  
'It was quite a mess with the last one....'  
His words are echoing in her head and she swears to herself to make it through. Not so much for herself, but for the sweet prince he hides under the many layers of selfishness, cruelty and sex drive.

The next morning she woke up by a crampy pain in her womb. Opening her eyes she realizes she is still laying in Loki's arms. So it can not be him... Feeling wetness at her thighs she groans.   
"Oh no! Please no!", she growls downcast and get up. To her surprise Loki startles and gets up at once. "What is it, Ingrid?"   
She dares not to look in his face as she answers: "I am ever so sorry my king. I got my blood time. Is - - is there something for me in the bathroom to cover it?"   
He looks a moment confused in her face before he brightens up in understanding. "But of course... A woman bloomed and grown." He smirks and asks curious: "Not your first time I presume? You don't need explanation?" 

Loki watches Ingrid blushing hard. “I will be fine as long you allow me cloths and some underpants - at least for these six days?"   
"Of course.", he smirks and leans over to kiss her cheek. "But don't think I’ll set you aside on these days. Instead I shall use the time to enjoy your very special lubrication."   
He sees the panic in her eyes and rises his digger finger. "Choose your next words wisely, whore!"   
Ingrid's eyes on his finger she swallows and trembles out: "I just wish to clean up myself properly. I cannot stand to feel dirty, neither for you or for me."   
He nods pleased by her words. He is a bit surprised by her eagerness to please him but also very glad not to get in a fight first thing in the morning.   
"Well, let us meet in the middle; This first day I’ll leave it... and you are allowed to walk on your feet and to sit properly at the table while you have your blood time. BUT! These allowances will be withdrawn if you dare to disobey, understand?" 

Relieved Ingrid sighs out and flees into his arms. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, my king!"   
She hears him laughing, not dark nor mean, but joyful. She is so happy to hear this, to hear the sweet prince is still in him.   
Letting go of him she slips out of the bed, cupping her lady part. "Pray, excuse me, my lord. I need a bit of time."   
"Then shush, before you spoil the ground!", he laughs and she hurries up, felling silly, embarrassed, but eased.   
Cleaning herself up she hears him walking in the main room, surely to set the breakfast.   
As she pushes out of the shower he comes in and hangs a new dress on a valet stand. Then he rummages in a drawer, picking up for her some pads and panties.   
"Breakfast is ready for us.", he tells her and sets the items beside the toilet. "I’ll wait for you." 

Grateful for a bit of privacy she rushes to make herself ready. Alas she takes the most time with her hair. She understands he likes it well coiffed.   
After putting the dress on, she takes also time to look in the mirror. She likes what she sees, the gorgeous pastel green dress, wide falling, the hair settled nicely and the firm sitting necklace as an eye catcher. Resting her hand on her belly she tries to ignore the upcoming waves of cramps.   
Slightly troubled she walks out of the room, in hopes a full stomach will help. 

Sitting at the table Loki watches her coming in and sees something in her face he does not like.   
"What is it?", he asks in earnest.   
Ingrid stops and shrugs. "Just the normal pain that companies my special day.", she tells him and he is glad that she does not hesitate to answer back honestly.  
He rises and steps beside her. "Tell me were it hurts."   
Watching Ingrid blinking in surprise he listens to her : "Cramps in the front, pain in the lower back, muscle aches in the legs. A slight headache."   
"My my.. I can't stand it that my whore has any pain that I had not caused her.", he teases and rests his hands in front and back of her lower abdomen. 

Ingrid feels a warm tingle upon and inside her womb. And suddenly the pain of the cramps is nearly gone! Instead there's the touch of a warm, invisible towel, wrapped around her lower abdomen.   
"Oh. Oh! How marvelous!", she laughs and beams a smile to him. "I am so grateful, my lord, truly!"   
She really means it, from the bottom of her heart. This time of the month is always such torture for her and Loki just pushed all the pain away.   
"I am glad to hear it." With a satisfied face he lets her sit down and follows. Handing her a cup of tea he speaks "I shall bring you a potion later that helps with the pain better than the warming spell. "   
She waits until he starts to eat and follows, eyeing him. To her own surprise she catches herself happy and relieved to have him to look after her. 

Loki savors his breakfast and catches Ingrid smiling to him. Setting his cup down he cocked his head and asks : "What's in your mind?"   
To his joy Ingrid's honey-voice speak : "I am just ... so ... fortunate to be with you."   
While a warm, fuzzy and unfamiliar emotion wanders in his chest he chuckles and reaches out to catch the ring in Ingrid's collar. Drawing her slowly to his face he speaks : "I told you ; I will look after you. Now give me one of your sweet Ingrid kisses."


	8. Part eight

The day went smoothly for Ingrid. Thanks to the potion she got with her lunch, she had no pain, but was slightly crampy. Alas she felt her blood strained quicker and wondered if she would have six days or less because of Loki's potion. It would suit him, though.  
Nevertheless she take her time for bathing and spoiling herself and cuddles in the sheets with a book afterwards.

As Loki enters his rooms he finds it prepared with a fresh fire and a dinner tray... and a little whore in slumber.  
He purses his lips and pauses his steps, listening inside him. He had halfway expected that because of her first day and the potion he had given her. So he decides not to be angry with Ingrid. She has indeed reason to rest and not be on duty for him at once.

He eyes the dinner that is waiting for them both and makes a decision. With a move of his wrist he pulls a heating spell over the table.  
Stepping closer to the bed he watches Ingrid's sleep. She is so delicate and all her limbs so relaxed...  
Nagging at his upper lip he overthinks his next step. He had told her he’d leave her alone for this first day. But with a spell for a deeper sleep she would not know at all..?  
Loki sits down on the frame of the bed, his eyes on the sleeping beauty. Shall he? Shall he not?   
To his own curiosity he finds himself caring quite a bit too much for her. He smiles softly upon this nonsense. But is it? Did he not speak in earnest when he told her he will look after her? And is he not even in charge right now? Controlling her pain? Controlling her sleep? What she eats, what she wears?  
'Why, aren't we sentimental today? Perhaps Ingrid is not the only one with a hormone carousel?'  
Chuckling to himself he reaches out for Ingrid's calf, smoothing along the skin.

Ingrid wakes up by the tickle and turns sleepily from her back to her side. Opening her eyes she is startled by the view of Loki. He is already here and she had not greeted him properly!   
"Oh, my lord! I am so sorry, so so sorry... I must have fallen asleep! I do-"  
She stops her babbling as Loki lays a finger on her mouth.  
She watches his face anxiously, but she could see only a calm expression there.   
He nods to the table. "Hungry? I kept it warm for us."  
Ingrid smiles in relief and gets slowly up. "That was kind of you, my king. I apologize again.."  
"Shush now, for this once I shall let it slide. I told you, this one day is free for you."

Loki is glad not to have used the situation before. Alas he will keep the idea in mind. Taking her hand he leads her to the table, playing she is his lady and not his whore. And by the lovely look of her one could think so.  
"Tell me about your day. All about it.", he asks. "From the moment I left until my arrivel. I want to know every detail ..."  
He let Ingrid sit and sits down also. Pouring out wine for them both he listens to her words.  
He smiles as he hears about the fairy tale book she read today, remembering how he had adored it as his younger self. He observes her lovely visage, her expression and open emotions on her face as she speaks. Holding firmly his cutlery he tries not to touch her unexpectedly. 

Ingrid speaks freely, feeling calm and peaceful after this relaxing day. She is grateful for Loki's allowance to walk and to eat properly. Absurdly, Ingrid imagines it is easier to be alone with him like this... more as a couple.. more content...   
"... but I am surely boring you with my day. Will you tell me how your day was?", she asks carefully and watches him over the wine goblet as she takes a sip.   
"In all honesty, since you are not at my side, I feel quite bored outside these rooms.", he answers back with a smile and reaches out eventually to softly touch the back of her hand. "And I am glad to see you spoil yourself and that the potion helps."   
"I am very grateful, my lord.", Ingrid smiles. "It is because of your doing that I feel this well. And..." She is searching for words while answering his soft touch on her hand. 

Narrowing his eyes Loki wonders what she means. Her little hand cups part of his hand, her fingers fiddling with his. He looks down to their hands unsure of the emotion her touch causes inside him. Suddenly Ingrid pulls her hand away, surely thinking she has overstepped a line. But he catches it again and turns his face to Ingrid.  
"I whish you speak freely. I want to know what is in this mind of yours."  
He sees her blushing hard, always a view to behold. Then she shrugs. "I feel like I’m letting you down not being able to perform my duty properly, even though I relish the break. Mostly to sit with you, to walk on my feet. To... To just talk with you without tears in my eyes."

Loki blinks in surprise at her words. Ingrid is not here by her own wishes and he caused her pain - in truth, he plans to do so in the future for his satisfaction. But he is delighted she enjoys at least parts of her stay. And that she has not given up her mind but speaks so boldly and honestly to him. But her next words just hit him. He had not seen it coming. Not with the experience he had in the past with his other victims.  
"Allow me to look after you as good as I can in my status...", she speaks lowly and tugs at his hand.  
'No ... no victim at all ...'

'I must be mad. I must be so mad....'  
Ingrid couldn't understand herself, except that she acts on instinct. This time she is leading him to the the bed. Light-headed and with wobbly legs, but to satisfy him. So that she would feel more satisfied herself.  
"Please .... let me take care of you. I know.. I mean, I assume ... after this long day ...", she stutters, feeling suddenly embarrassed.  
"Hush", Loki mutters. "Don't fret to speak your mind."  
He sits down on the bed and takes her hands, guiding them to his trouser band.  
Ingrid opens Loki's trousers with trembling fingers and - with his help - she frees his member. As she had imagined it is hard and throbbing, and in need of care.

Loki moans lowly as Ingrid holds his cock in her little hand. "Do it.", he whispers, short of breath. "Do it... but no more than YOU wish tonight."  
He swallows hard and Ingrid settles on her knees in front of him. "Remember, you are not on duty tonight."  
Instead of an answer Ingrid leans over and pushes his cock as deep as possible inside her mouth. A hum slips from her throat and makes Loki moan out loud. The vibration along his flesh is nearly too much to take. His head falls back and he fights not to push his pelvis forward. Bracing his hand on the mattress he watches Ingrid's bobbing head, savoring his cock.  
Freely. Freely!

Ingrid doesn’t think anymore but lets herself fall into the moment. Massaging his shaft firmly with her lips she truly enjoys the noises of satisfaction. She is not surprised to find herself in charge and to enjoy it - not really.  
Her fingers wrapped on the end of his member she rubs smoothly his surprisingly soft skin. Nearly pulling out she dares to tease the sensitive tip of his member and hears more groans. She feels his limbs tremble at her actions and encouraged by it she quickens her pace.  
Her heart drums wildly in her chest, filled with a mix of lust and cheekyness.

Loki can't do anything but relish her good work. He is in truth fully in her little hands.... and this greedy mouth of hers. He has no idea how she came up with the idea, but she feels responsible for his well-being. Alas her work is so passionate he guesses she likes this task.  
Panting harshly he reaches out for her, caressing with trembling hand upon her hair. "Oh sweet Ingrid. You make me feel so good. You cannot imagine how good!"  
He growls at the tickle of her tongue and goes on: "Just do as you wish - Norns! To whom I speak; you know me.. be-better than I k-know myself it seems. So don't stop! I beg you! Don't st-"  
Suddenly climax hits him hard. The sensation rushes trough his limbs, warming him up, washing the dull day away in a jiffy.

 

Ingrid felt it coming. By his shaking limbs, by his pants, by his inability to speak properly.  
Sucking hard she allows him to fill her throat and works him out until his last drop. She doesn’t stop there but licks his shaft clean kitten like, which earns her a silly chuckle from him.  
Then she feels his grip on her shoulders and is pulled up to him.  
Her eyes meet his and she is glad to see them looking lovingly at her.  
Resting on his body she fondles upon his cheekbone. "Is my king pleased?", she asks softly smiling.  
She watches him hiding a smile as he asks back : "The more important questions here is; Is my little Ingrid pleased?"

Proudly looking at her he pulls her closer in his embrace. "... because I think you are.", he speaks daft and kisses the tip of her nose.   
Holding her in his arms he enjoys the warmth of her body as he tries to understand what just happened. Eventually he hears her speaking : "I am not pleased, my king. I'm ... so very glad to take action. To - well - to do something I want this time."  
He chuckles at her words and caresses along her back. "Meaning; to be in charge for a moment? My, if this is the result I should put you in charge more often." 

Ingrid hides a giggle and covers her mouth. "For good reason I can't image to be in charge all the time. Alas I am pleased to thank you for the kindness you gave me today. For your help. Don't misunderstand, I didn’t do it to pay your kindness back. It seemed the right thing to do and something I wanted to do."  
She closes her eyes, enjoying his caressing hand. It is such a peaceful moment with him and she does feel safe here and now.   
Eventually she has to admit : "I have to use the bathroom." She sighs as she gets up, not wanting to disturb the moment. 

Loki grunts unpleasantly as she gets up. "I gather we shall make us ready for bed though.", he mutters and gets up too. He looks down to himself, his half open trousers and his soften cock and shakes his head, still in disbelief. Then he catches Ingrid's face and crooks a smirk. He lets his clothes disappear and admits: " I feel like having a quick shower and then I shall join you in bed. But go on first, I insist."   
While speaking he takes Ingrid's hand in his and kisses the palm of it.   
As they both settle finally in bed, Ingrid’s head resting on Loki's chest, he chuckles like at a private joke.   
"What is it, my King?"   
"I .... I just find it amusing how quickly you can wrap me around your finger. And .... I am quite curious to see how you will behave tomorrow morning. When you are on duty again."   
"I will be good. I want to.", he hears her answer at once and he hums in agreement. "I'm sure you will." 

 

Ingrid wakes up as Loki gets up beside her. Opening her eyes she watches him, his greedy face surrounded by his messy bed hair as he rips unceremoniously her panty down. "Morning", he mutters as he drops the underwear with the bloody cloth beside the bed. Her first reaction is to hide her lady part. It is too embarrassing how her blood soils already the linen beneath her.  
"Don't fret. I am not a man afraid of a bit of blood...", Loki chuckles and watches her with a leechish smile. Ingrid is too embarrassed to answer back, the whole situation too uncomfortable for her.  
Obeying she lays properly down, spreading open for him.

 

Loki is eager to take her, to find out how she feels in her status. That Ingrid is keen to obey thus far makes it just sweeter. "Yes.. Spread nicely for me", he hums and positions himself between her thighs. He pauses a moment to relish the view before him. Ingrid's body lays peaceful in front of him, her hair loose spread upon the cushions. Her face still sleepy and pale wears a soft smile. She watches him also, waiting for him to act or a command. Loki fondles along her legs and causes goosebumps along Ingrid's skin. Then he lays his hands right and left on her pelvis, gripping her firmly.   
Holding his eyes on hers he starts to push his impatient cock slowly inside her blood soaked flesh. He moans out by the touch of her wet cunt and rolls his eyes in delight.

Ingrid sighs in relief, because Loki is calm and soft at the beginning. He is moving softly, if not for her but to enjoy her special lubricant. Self acting her hands reache out for his hips and she hears him chuckle.  
"Got a taste for it?", he hums and she feels him speed up. She cannot do anything but moan by the sensation, because he is not thrusting in harshly and hit her inside with his full length. "Did you hear that?", he groan. "The sound of your wetness. So adorable."  
"Ye-yes..", Ingrid pants out. "And it feels di-different."  
"It does! OH, but in the most marvelous way...", she hears him. Something in his eyes changes and alarmed she braces herself on her elbows to get closer to him. She stretches and cuts his growing rage down by catching his lips. Kissing him deeply she presses her hips to him and makes a decision. 

 

Loki is very surprised by Ingrid's actions but lets himself fall into her kiss, as he lets himself fall deeper into her flesh. He shivers at his own passion, willing to let it overcome him. But her soothing lips hold back the growing need for pain.   
As Ingrid withdraws her lips she asks him : "Tell me. Explain to me how it feels. How I feel for you."  
He pants out a laugh of disbelief. How could he manage that? "Oh my.. Well, firstly..." He starts and concentrate on his pace, getting firmer and more rough, filling all of her. He flashes a smile at Ingrid’s shriek and goes on : "firstly it is this wetness. You were never this wet and open to me before... and I adore it!"  
Leaning over he catches her lips again and is delighted to feel her lustful answer.

"And secondly?", Ingrid pants as Loki breaks the kiss. He laughs in her face and starts to fuck her in firm, deep thrusts. "Did you just try to distract me, mhmm?"   
"No. No-not really.", Ingrid stutters out. "I want our encounter to be pleasurable for me too? Is that so wrong?"  
She sees him shaking his head. "Cheeky...", but goes on anyway. "Secondly... your cunt is so incredibly hot! Diving inside you is like diving in a hot pool of lust I never want to come out. Your quivering flesh, your gushing wetness... There is just one thing to top the cake..."  
Before Ingrid could act he leans over to press his lips at her breast. She groans out as he moves his hips rapidly and shrieks as she feels his canines pressing into her skin.

Loki savours the moment. His cock buried in the heat of her cunt, her cry as he bites her, and her shaking body beneath him... THAT was just the sugar on top!   
Holding his pace he releases his teeth from her skin, licking upon the bite mark and blowing soothingly on it.   
Then he looks in Ingrid's face, her eyes filled with terror and tears and ... sadness?   
Weird emotions flash through his mind at what he reads in her eyes. Lowering his pace he kisses the bite mark and then her lips. "Very good Ingrid. Shall ... can I... bite the other one as well?" 

 

Ingrid can't believe he asks her that, mostly because she had no chance to deny his wish. She sniffs and wraps her legs around his hips. Holding him tight at her she whisper : "Just give me a moment..." and bend her body up to him, giving him full space to move as he wishes.   
"Of course..", she hears him as he finds a pleasurable pace for them both, firm but not as deep, grinding his flesh more at her entrance.   
"Yes..", she moans at this new pace that lights up her fire. "Yes? Like this, little one?"   
Ingrid smiles at the nick name and cups her left breast with her palm. "Yes.", she speaks boldly and looks at him. "Go on then, Loki." 

Loki nearly stops his movement. Blinking he watches her and breathes a relieved sigh. Without any hesitation he leans over. He kisses her breast first, then he licks her flesh with a moan. Moving his hips harshly again, his lips do nothing. In his chest a rush of butterflies over Ingrid's offering he sucks softly at her flesh but slowly puts more and more pressure on it, until he presses his teeth for a sharp moment hard in it. Beneath him Ingrid tenses up and whines out. As he feels her body bending up and hears her sob, he releases his teeth at once.  
"Shushushu .…" He licks her mark and cools it with a blow of breath. "That's done."   
He speeds his pace again as he looks in her face. "This was so very good, my sweet Ingrid." He pants out and kisses sweetly her mouth, quite contrary to his harshly moving hips. "You please me so remarkably this morning.…"

Ingrid moans at his words, as relief and pride washes through her bosom. "Hush now.", she pants. "Just kiss me... take me... let me feel..", she trails off as she becomes aware that he watches her face with wide open eyes, filled with amazement and adoration toward her.   
"What? What shall I do? Speak up!", he growls.  
She grabs his head and presses it down to hers, forehead to forehead and does her best to get into his raging pace. Looking deep in his eyes she speaks. She speaks honestly, so she suddenly understands : "My Loki... My Loki...let me feel I am yours. Really YOURS!" 

Loki is unsure if he can believe his ears nor his eyes. He is already overwhelmed by bliss, his body so close to his own climax.  
"Good Norns!", he moans and presses his lips on hers, savoring her taste.   
An unknown sting of shame tells him that he has no idea if she can give him company in his release, a circumstance he had formerly not though of but finding it suddenly important.  
Squeezing his hand between them he reaches out for Ingrid's pearl, teasing it with his thumb.   
He is delighted with Ingrid's reaction. She groans in his mouth with bucking hips, which nearly makes him jump at once.

Moaning loud in his mouth she feels her own fire flaming up with every move of his thumb. His grinding member makes her lower abdomen burn higher and higher...  
She allows herself to fall; in this moment of lust, in his possessive kiss, in their movements, the clashing sound of wet flesh...   
She just wants more of it and she is so bold to tell him: "More..", she moans in his kiss. "Let me feel you, Loki. Don't hold back. Please... be... be mine..."   
The moment she confesses her needs she no longer hesitates to show her passion. She is suddenly tired of seeing herself as an actress, a whore or a victim. To sacrifice her body to him? Yes. But if he wants her to be his, then as his little one, as his Ingrid. She has no idea how to make it, but she is confident she’ll find a way.

Loki's mind is drunken by passion. Her body reacts wonderfully to his lust. Clinched at each other, nails digging in the other ones skin, he is melting inside her. Fucking her flesh in short, quick thrusts he is just able to grunt but not to speak, nor to listen well. He is not aware of the troubles that Ingrid keeps in mind, nor that he thinks of her as Ingrid more and more and not just as his whore.   
But the sound of her honey-voice, drunken and heavy, speaking to him, panting his name out is bliss to him. He shivers at her cozy words as he spreads proper but soft lovemarks on her neck.   
By her last groaning words he hisses ".. mine.."   
"Yours.." He hears her and his body responds at once. "Oh Ingrid! Yes! YEEESSSS!", he hisses out as climax hits him and bliss rushes through his limbs, making his body shake and tremble.   
Alas he catches himself relieved to feel she follows him. 

Ingrid nearly screams as her orgasm bursts out. Burrowed under Loki she feels like she’s caught in an earthquake, the bed shaking with them both.   
"Oh my... oh mmy.. my Loki... my Loki... she pants out and tries to get some air in her lungs. Her body is not obeying her will, bliss and passion make it yield more easily than Loki had ever done.   
Catching her breath she closes her eyes and relishes the soft movement of Loki's hips as he works both their orgasms out.   
"Yes.", she hears him rasp out. "That was indeed amazing." He slips out of her and falls with a grunt beside her on the mattress.   
A moment of silence, comforting and peaceful, lays over them until Loki asks: "YOUR Loki?" 

 

Getting a clear mind he becomes aware of Ingrid's turn. This was no act she had put on, not by her face, nor by her eyes. He is able to look through it, and even that Ingrid spoke with more and more passion in the past, she had acted.  
"YOUR Loki?", he speak and waits until she turns to face him. She looks tired but satted, like a cat who had just licked a bowl of cream. He smiles because he feels the same.  
"Yes.", she answers freely. Resting a hand on his chest she goes on. "I am yours. Your Ingrid. Then of course you are mine. My Loki."  
He watches her face for a while and thinks over her words. He reminds himself of his other victims, of the mistakes he made. Too frightend, too weak, with too little will... He rest his hand on Ingrid's small one and whispers : " Who are you? "  
"I am Ingrid, your whore and your little one, your sweet good girl and I’m yours. Yours alone."  
He looks up to the ceiling and listens to her words before he nods solemnly and turns to face her. "And who am I?"  
He watch her swallow nervously and he truly hopes she will be earnest. So he is glad to hear her next words : "You are Loki, my King and sweet prince, my Lord who holds me safe and mine. Mine alone."  
Loki smiles softly at her words and nods. "Just as it should be."


	9. Part nine

"NoNoNOOO!", Ingrid screams. "You're hurting me! You're HURTING ME!!!"  
Ingrid is all tense flesh and tears as she tries to push him away.  
"Oooh! Say that again!" , Loki grunts. He fucks her in deep, stabbing thrusts, laughing at her effortless fight.  
Holding Ingrid firm at her ankles he is holding her legs up, spreading them hard to get easy entry. Ramming in a quicker and quicker pace inside her warm but dry flesh.  
Six days he was kind and sweet to her, holding up the illusion of a loving couple. Oh, and he had enjoyed it very much.  
But now that her blood time is over he needs a change, needs to dominate her.  
Ingrid falls in a fit of sobs as she drums with her small fists against his chest, wiggling beneath him. What delight! How much it fueled his lust!

 

"Please! Loki! It Hu-hurts! No more, I - I beg you!"  
Ingrid is devastated. What a lovely time they had had the last few days and with a greedy moment of his it is all erased. Memories flash back in her mind. The first day in this room, as Loki had raped her on the golden floor.   
He had taken her like a beast and this beast is back!  
She hears him growling like the animal that had appeared this afternoon, wild and dangerous.   
But thankfully she knows what he needs to hear from her. Ashamed, but obeying she sobs out: "Loki... LOKI! More... More.. hurt me as yo-you wish... Please! Loki! LOKI! LOKIII!!!   
'Stop please, stop, stop, stopstopstop...!', she prays and there! It works! 

 

Her begging is like the sweetest music to Loki, cried by her broken honey-voice. In a rush he feels the result and with a relieved growl, coming deep out of his throat, he pumps his seed inside her.   
The moment he rocks his orgasm out he rests a hand on her lower abdomen and soothes her with a spell, drawing the pain away.   
At once he hears the effect of the spell. Beneath him Ingrid had stopped crying. Her breath becomes slower and calmer and she opens her eyes. Looking up to him he can read the confusion and disappointment in them. He leans over to kiss her softly and she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss.   
Ingrid's body relaxes beneath him as he slips out and rests beside her. He pulls her in a firm embrace, fondling upon her skin and praising her unconventionally. 

 

"Oh, my sweet Ingrid!", she hears him mutter. "What a pleasure this is! To have you as my whore, my fuck flesh when I need it!"   
He kisses upon her face and presses her closer. "This was what I needed. I craved for this for days!" Sweetly kissing her face he mutters : "Thank you, my sweet Ingrid."   
"I'm not your fuck flesh.", she dares to say and expects a slap for it. But his body shakes from laughing. "But of course you are!"  
His hand strokes softly over her back as he goes on: "My fuck flesh and my whore, my little one and my sweet Ingrid. And mine! MINE! And I love you so much for it."

 

Loki bites his tongue. 'What did he just say!?'   
He lays in silence for a moment, automatically fondling with his fingertips on Ingrids back and listening inside himself.   
That. Came .... very unexpectedly out of him!   
Clearing his throat he is speechless. He has no idea how to get out of this, therefore he has to question himself ; are his words true?   
He feels Ingrid start to caress over his chest. She spreads little kisses on his chin and mouth and Loki becomes aware that she is crying in silence. Quite different tears of emotion though.   
"It is the same for me...", he hears her honey-voice, this time not broken but warm and soft.   
'Am I a coward? Can I speak of love? Can. I. Love?' 

 

Eventually he says : "I wish to spoil you after such a hard task. You have taken my rage so marvelously. A hot bath before bedtime. I shall be your handmaiden, washing your body, washing your hair." 

Ingrid shifts up beside him and looks with a happy smile at him. "I would like that."   
Softly smiling he gets up too, looking fondly at her. "Your wish is my command.", he chuckles and gets up, to make his way to the bathroom.   
Ingrid stretches her body on the mattress, already soothed by his eagerness to please her.   
She hears water running which makes her feel that she has to use the toilet.   
Slipping out of the bed she gets on her hands and knees to follow him. It feels quite funny to get back to that, but she's so relieved to have her sweet prince back that she doesn’t mind at all. 

 

Loki turns as he hears her and smiles proudly at Ingrid. "Is this not better? Finding yourself back in place? ", he speaks and adds a foaming scent to the water, before he switches the water off.   
He becomes aware that she sits down on the toilet and goes on :" You may wipe yourself. "  
"Thank you, my king.", Ingrid answers back and he nods.   
"I am very glad you act so natural with me and have no more trouble showing me your private side."   
"Though, I'm grateful that you gave me such privacy in my blood time."   
Ingrid flushes the toilet and washes her hands before she gets back on her knees. 

 

Loki waits for her, sitting naked on the rim of the bath tub, a cloth in his hand. "I wanted to be nice for you.", he confesses with a soft smile as he watches her climbing in the tub.   
Ingrid moans as she sits down in the water and rests her head back. "Wonderful."   
She is thankful that he gives her a moment just to relax. He makes no move to follow her but crouches beside the tub.   
Eventually he slips the cloth in the water to wet it.   
Gently he takes her left hand and starts to wash it, rubbing every single finger tenderly. Then he follows her arm, washing it until he arrives at her armpit. After he washes there he changes to the other side of the tub and washes her right hand and arm. He gives her the cloth to wipe upon her face, before he takes it back to start with her neck. Rubbing in circles he wanders down to her breasts, smoothing around them. 

 

Loki enjoys it more than he had thought. Caressing her body so gently he becomes aware for the first time what a lucky bastard he is. This beautiful young woman, with such an adorable visage and delicate body! This hair! This voice! These tears! All for him alone!  
"I am the happiest of all men.", he tells her his thoughts and smoothes gently upon her folds. "To have you here. At my side. Probably the most beautiful little woman in the nine realms."

He changes position to wash along her right leg as he goes on to praise her: "You are made for a king. Made to be more than his whore or his concubine."  
He pauses, unsure how far he shall go with his praise. Did he speak too honestly? He is in a different mood, his heart on his tongue.   
"Sometimes .... when you fulfill my wishes - my deepest lust - so bravely, I wonder if I am worthy of this luck. Where have you been all the time?"

 

Ingrid had closed her eyes to relish his tenderness even more. Now she opens them to look at him in wonder. One glance in his face tells her that he speaks the truth and she adores him even more for it. "Home.", she whispers. "Still too young to serve at court. But I saw you sometimes, when you and your brother rode out upon the land. The young prince, laughing in joy in his glittering armor, going on a quest. I wondered then if I would ever see him closer. But in my wildest dreams I had never thought to be with the grown king." She giggles lightly as Loki starts to wash her left foot, now changing sides.   
'I wonder sometimes what had happened..?', Ingrid thinks to herself. She knew only gossip but is too afraid to ask. 

 

Loki thinks about her words. He had never thought of himself as a person others were aware of, standing in the shadow of the sunny first born. Especially in a maiden’s eyes.   
"He is still here sometimes. The young prince. You have met him more often than I wanted to show.", he speaks thoughtful and rounds the tub to wash properly Ingrid's left leg.  
As he arrives at Ingrid’s left hip he explains: "It is me, you know? It is always me but in different moods. I had to hide my nature when I was young." He cocked his head to read from her face. "With you my sweet, I enjoy it so immensely, the ability to act freely and to take what I want. Afterwards I enjoy spoiling you. I must admit I should have done this since the beginning of our ... play."   
He sees Ingrid blushing as he changes again position to wash her hair.   
"Lean back and close your eyes. Relax, Ingrid.", he hums and looks at her stretched neck.

 

Ingrid tries her best to do so. Loki takes his time to wash her hair, foaming it twice and massaging her scalp. Then he picks her up out of the water and wraps her in a fluffy bath towel. Holding her in his arms he carries Ingrid back to the main room. Ingrid has to hold back a giggle, feeling like a bride.   
Loki sets her on the bed, drys her properly and braids her long hair for the night.   
"Well?", he tugs at her collar and Ingrid reacts quickly. She positions herself beside the bed, feet on the ground, hands on the mattress and stretch her ass out for him.  
Loki strokes along her back to her round bottom, humming, and lets his fingers dance on her skin. Ingrid closes her eyes, waiting for the touch of leather. As always he starts with small, soft pats, massaging the skin with it. Without warning she gets a harsh, burning slap on her rear that makes her hiss out in pain. "Very good...!" she hears him mutter and feels a cold kiss on the nearly numb part on her rear.

Standing behind his Ingrid he is all pride and lust. The view of her freely given body, her lifted ass, so obeying, make him get harder and harder every minute. "My sweetling, the second with warning?", he asks lowly, padding gently with the belt on her bottom cheeks.  
Ingrid decides with her tummy : "Please no. Not tonight." the warned blow is always more hurtful, mostly because Ingrid stiffens up because of it. She jumped, more in surprise than from the pain of the second blow and breaths out in relief.  
Feeling Loki's hand on her back she speaks : "Thank you for reminding me that I am yours, my king. "  
"My pleasure."

 

Ingrid turns around and kneels on the mattress. She stretches her arm to reach out for his hand. Tenderly she draws him to her. He doesn't hesitate to follow her. Sitting both on the bed they hold each other close. Ingrid can feel Loki's erection nudging inpatients at Ingrid's belly, leaving a wet trace. Looking up to him Ingrid catches his lips to draw him into a kiss.  
He wraps his arms fully around her to hold her like a starving man, kissing her hungrily.   
Slowly she lets her body fall back in the sheets until she lays beneath him again.   
He hums, as his hands wander along her limbs and peppers kisses upon her face and neck, going further down. She sighs and closes her eyes to relish every touch of his. 

Loki drinks from her skin, tasting passion and arousal. Humming he traces down, upon her bosom he tenderly caresses and catches her nipple. He sucks lightly on the left and right until they stand up hard. Blowing on them he smiles at the goosebumps he causes.   
Then he goes on, wanders down while spreading butterfly kisses over her belly. Arriving at her mons he licks over it before he kisses between her little bit of golden hair to her folds. There he pauses and leads his arms under Ingrid's spread, crooked legs. He snaps with his fingers to get Ingrid's attention and she seems to understand at once. She lays her hands in his and he wraps his fingers around them, holding hands firmly with her as he goes on to savour her. 

 

Ingrid's heart is fluttering like Loki's tongue as he holds her hands tightly. This gentleness of his is so unexpected and sweet that she has to smile.   
Loki teases her so tenderly and in such opposition to his former behavior that it seems to her he is indeed a different man. One, who suddenly speaks of emotion and is able to show his feelings also.   
Bucking up her pelvis she invites him to dine as deep as he wishes at her folds and he takes the invitation. She moans out by his tongue, pushing in in full length. Moving greedy his tongue seems to touch every spot inside her. "Yes ...", she moans. "Oh yes...", and groans out in pleasure as his moans vibrate along her sensitive spots. By the hard touch of his nose tip at her pearl she shrieks out in lust and comes at once. "... nNornsssss!!!" 

 

Loki is savouring the nectar of arousal that gushes from her. Knowing it is his doing makes the taste just sweeter. With the flick of his tongue he is ruling her and she wants it. She wants him!   
Panting hard he gets up to kiss and nibble up her body until he conquers her mouth again.   
Feeling her arms sliding around his body he lets Ingrid taste herself. His knee nudges softy at her leg, asking in silence to spread for him.   
Thrilled he feels her obeying without any hesitation and taking the example, he rubs his glans at once through her slippery folds to push slowly in.   
He groans excited in her mouth as his cock stretches her inner walls, accompanied by Ingrid’s small sighs and moans. 

 

Ingrid shivers. Even though Loki had prepared her, his flesh feels like an intruder, at least at first. So she pushes even forward, tries to open up for him. Softly yelping she lets him fully in and pants hard by the sensation. She feels so full and such pressure, but that fades as Loki starts to move. Lowly and smoothly, just halfway in and out.   
"Look at me...", she hears him and she looks in his face. Her stomach dropped by the look in his eyes. 

"I have a wonderful idea for us. ", he whispers in her ear and licks her ear shell. Moving in a hard but steady pace he goes on : "You have not forgotten for what you are here for in the first place?"   
"To please my king.", she pants out. "To make you feel good. To be a good girl..", he hears to his delight.   
Catching her eyes again he asks : "And will you be a good girl for me? Lay still and let me try out my idea in peace?"   
He can see the growing fear in Ingrid's eyes and flashes a smile. "I don't even think it will hurt ...much." 

 

Ingrid swallows, her breath becoming harder. For a moment she wants to shout out, wanted to fight him. But she overcomes this silly idea and she nods again. "Then do it... my lord.. my sweet king.. use me", she speaks bravely and pecks kisses on his mouth. "Allow me to trust you. I am yours... I know you will look after me well.”  
She sees his face brighten, also a glimmer of suspicion lays on his face.   
Suddenly he stabs harshly inside her, pressing himself deep in. Leaning over he catches her lips to kiss them so sweetly and mutters : "I know you can do this...", as she feels his left hand wraps around her neck. "Loki?", she asks alarmed. "Can you tell me what you will do? So I can brace myself for it? All the better to be on your side?" 

Loki chuckles at Ingrid’s efforts to work with him. "You are so sweet to be this keen to please me." He snickers and changes his hand, wrapping his long fingers over her throat. "Then listen well, MY Ingrid; I intent to choke you, while I fuck you as hard as I wish." He stops when he sees the terror in Ingrid's face. "Hush! I know what I am doing! You wanted to trust me, so: Trust me!"  
Kissing her sweetly again he explains: "I will not press on your throat like a mad man, but hold firm and let go, to hold firm again... To control the intake of oxygen in your lungs and brain." Smirking rather boyishly he explains: "You will see... It helps you to relax and to have a surprisingly hard orgasm. I promise you that!" 

 

Already breathless in shock Ingrid listens carefully to Loki's words. 'This is madness...', she thinks but thankfully manages to hold her tongue. She stares in his face and sees so many layers of emotion in it... But the sweetness of Loki in the bath is quite gone.   
Her whole body is shaking in fear and she rests a trembling hand on the hand that holds her throat.   
"That is... how?.... what do I do, pray tell me?"   
She watches him laugh, nearly giggling at her question. "Aww, little one... as long as you're not fighting it, it will be easier for you. Well?"   
Tears swell in her eyes as Loki rocks his hips and tightens his hold on her throat. "Go on then", she whispers and lets go of his hand. 

 

Loki chuckles about her acting as if she had any say in the matter. Nevertheless he is glad she will not put up a fight but give him space to do as he wish. 'She is perfect', he thinks to himself again.   
He moves smoothly in and out, becoming aware that Ingrid is already tensing up in fear. Her cunt cramps around his cock just in the most delicious way.   
He fastens his grip and starts to to choke her for a moment and watches Ingrid panicking.   
Groaning she grabs his wrist with both hands but cannot shove it away. The view of her struggle, so pointless, and the tensing flesh around his cock make him growl out in pleasure. He lets go and gives her space to breath again. Her wide open eyes are begging up in such a beautiful view to him, he has to lean over to her ear to whisper : "I adore you for letting me do this... Can you feel how good you are to me?", as he holds his firm pace, shoving his cock as deep as possible in her hot, cramping canal.

 

Ingrid tries to get air in her lungs but it seems just to strengthen the dizzyness in her head. Her view is narrowed as her movement. She feels helpless, but is aware that she also feels less pain than she expected. Her throat hurts, her lady part feels crampy but her limbs are yielding.   
She hears his growls and pants, and answers his thrusts with small yelps of her own. Loki's hard breath wanders over her face and she tries to rest a hand on his cheek, but he shakes it off. Instead he presses on again, and her body tenses and wiggles under him. Self acting, her body fights the lack of oxygen. Ingrid tries to rasp out a plea for mercy, but just a squeak slips from her tongue. 

 

Hard breathing Loki quickens his pace. He trembles in lust by the firm grip around his cock, then she relaxes, then a firm cramp as he chokes her hard. Ingrid's face, the way she gasps for air, this helpless face... He feels himself growing closer and closer to his release.   
For a moment he stops, using both hands to brace on the mattress and falls in a quicker pace. Stabbing rhythmically inside her sore flesh he waits until Ingrid's shrieks becoming higher and louder and starts to choke her again.   
Her legs kicking out as her hands uselessly scratch along his arm. Holding his wild pace he grinds harshly at Ingrid's entrance, knowing he would hit just the right sensitive spots for her.   
Grunts and moans falling out of Ingrid's mouth as he watches her hard panting becoming nearly unconscious. Her body becomes limp and soft, but inside her canals the tensing muscles stills not. 

 

Close to faint, Ingrid feels nothing but a burning fire that flames high up in her belly. Black spots in her view, she feels her throat released and with a deep gasp for air her climax hits her without warning.   
She has to shout out, but just nonsense comes out of her sore throat. She tries to catch a word, but she is all fire and shaking right now. She isn't even able to tell if Loki is still inside her. All she feels, all she IS at this moment is a body burning in pleasure. Gushing hard like letting water go she comes undone, a wild cry on her lips. And then she feels Loki again, feels his slick, cold seed shooting inside her womb with a sharp but lustful pain. A pain, sweeter as the air that gets finally back into her lungs and lets her black out. 

 

Grunting like a beast Loki gets drawn into Ingrid's orgasm. She had never felt like this before, the way her inner muscles milk him! Rolling his eyes in pleasure he gives in. He follows Ingrid's path of pleasure as he fills her with every last one of his lazy thrusts.   
"I- Ingrid... Ingrid..", he pants with trembling voice and kisses her face and throat. Resting one hand on her forehead he checks on her status with his seidr, scanning for her well being. He refreshes Ingrid's mind and caresses upon her lovely face until she opens her eyes again. Smiling bright and happy in her face he declares : "We definitely have to do this more often!"

 

For a second Ingrid is confused and doesn't remember were she is. But with Loki's caressing hand her brain is working soon again. She takes deep and slow breathes and faces him. He showes her a curios smile and asks her: "Why, wasn't that marvelous? I can tell, you never came this hard before ... not on my watch!" , he giggles.  
"Yes. I dare say that was a level I had never reached before." , Ingrid confesses with rasp voice. 

"And another limit of yours we overstepped - together." , Loki whispers gleefully. "I am SO proud of you!!"   
Even that Loki is now so sweet and nice, the way he strokes along her neck and throat lets Ingrid think he is not sattet yet. Careful she rest her right hand on his which makes him stop.  
But Loki's smile doesn’t falter. Instead he asks her : "Curious how you look with the new marks?"

 

"Marks?", Ingrid asks back confused. Loki can't pull his eyes away from her. Ingrid's neck is literally fingerprinted by him. One can see the spots he had pressed his fingertips inside her skin. Or the way his long fingers were wrapped around her throat. The fine, golden collar she wears is quite an opposition. It is a beguiling view to Loki and he wants to give Ingrid proper credit for it.  
At first, he helps her up and pushes some cushions behind her back, so she is able to sit up, leaning at the bed head. After Loki made sure Ingrid is comfortable he turns to the table, pouring a glass of water and hands it to Ingrid.   
"Drink in small sips, little one. I’ll be back in a moment." He hurries into the bath and finds a hand mirror. Back in the main room he holds the looking glass up for her to see.  
He watches Ingrid intensely, while she is tracing his marks with her own fingertips. "All for you and for our pleasure.", he whispers. "You look so gorgeous with it, wearing the marks so gracefully!"  
Ingrid swallows and Loki recognizes the fight in her mind. Eventually she sets the empty glass aside.

 

Ingrid looks in Loki's face, all glee and pride. His smile says to her that he truly adores the look of her. Deranged and shabby, with the choking marks around the necklace and the exhausted look on her face. Softly she takes the mirror out of his hand and take her time to look properly. The thoughts in her mind are racing, what did he need to hear?  
"No other man will ever treat me like this, yes? Only you, my king?", she dare to asks him directly.  
"Every man who tries to touch you will die a gruesome death.", Loki answers at once.  
By his words Ingrid sets the mirror aside and reaches out to him. "I never saw myself as beautiful until you drew me into your life. Thank you, Loki. I mean it!"  
She takes his hand and pulls him close to her. Cheekily she presses her lips on his and rasps: "Never stop touching me. Never!", and lays his hand on her cleavage.   
"Never."


	10. Part ten

The next morning Ingrid wakes up to gentleness. Long fingers fondling along her skin, accompanied by butterfly kisses given by cold lips. She holds her eyes closed to enjoy this calm moment while Loki worships her body. Shifting lightly on her tummy she give ms him more space to caress upon her back. She hears him chuckle as he peppers kisses up her spine to her neck, massaging softly her shoulders.  
She can feel his hard flesh rubbing on her bottom and turns slowly to face Loki.  
"Morning", she whispers and pecks a kiss on his lips.  
"Mmhm, will be...", he mutters and presses his lips on her throat. Ingrid expects him to grab her and to use her like most mornings. Alas Loki stays calm and tender.

Loki feels refreshed and relaxed this morning. To wake up beside his little Ingrid makes him feel comfortable and gleeful. That she is welcomes his touch so sweetly and more than just obeying makes him feel... wanted. Maybe even loved?  
Humming pleased he caresses upon the marks he made on her skin and decides to kiss all of them.  
"Stretch your neck... yes, like this...is this a hikey or a mark? Doesn't matter... just let me kiss it..."  
He is delighted to hear Ingrid's giggle as he covers her marked skin with kisses and licks. This is rather silly and childish, but to whom Ingrid could tell?  
This is the best part of this forced relationship; His secrets stay in this room with Ingrid.  
Oh, how glad is he that he had chosen her! What other girl had ever answered his kisses, had touched him freely, would have mounted him playfully?  
Whom of his former preys had looked with such adoration in their eyes while willingly stroking his cock?  
"Oh Ingrid... sweet Ingrid...", he moans happily aroused.

Ingrid doesn’t dare to think. She just reacts by listening to her body. His fondling hands, his kisses, the sweetness of his actions. So soft, so careful, so caring of her...  
Clinching at Loki she lets him lay on his back and sits on his lap. His member rests half stiff pressed close to her lady part and the decision is easy to make.  
With her right hand she starts to massage his shaft while watching him. She swallows as she reads his face. His back pressed in the cushion he has his eyes closed. The eye brows uplifted and his lips ajar he moans out loud by her touch. By HER touch!  
His raven hair spreads around his head like a halo, which is a hard contrast to his creamy pale face. 'He is so beautiful', Ingrid thinks to herself. 'Like moonlight glimmering on a blade'

 

"MINX!", Loki manages to groan as he bucks his hips up. He follows Ingrid's moving hand and thrusts inside her small fist which holds him so tight. "Don't stop that, I dare you!"   
Still with closed eyes he reaches out for her breasts. Not to pinch them or to squeeze her nipples. Instead to caress upon her peachy form. His hands wanders slowly up and down her body while his breath becomes harder.  
Eventually he opens his eyes and gives her a look, close to a plea. “Not like this... sit. Sit on me." Realizing Ingrid's troubled thoughts he holds firm at her waist. "I’ll help you. I’ll hold you. You can do this Ingrid." Beaming a smile he repeats: “You can do this..."

 

Ingrid hesitates a moment. She knows that it will hurt- at first. Eventually she nods and braces herself on his shoulders as she lifts her rear up. "Yes. Please help me."  
"I will. I’ll hold you.", Loki tells her and holds on to her pelvis.  
Struggling Ingrid crouches over his member and sinks down until the tip of his member touches her folds. Swallowing hard she goes forward and lets him slip his glans between them. She shrieks and lifts up.  
"Shshshshsh... it’s all good. You're just tense.", Loki soothes her and stretches his neck to kiss her bosom. "Relax. I’ll hold you!"  
Ingrid hears by the tone of his voice that he speaks with honesty. Taking a deep breath she nods and lets herself fall in his grip. And truly; Loki is holding her up and gives her time and the freedom to let herself sink down in slow motion. 

 

Loki has a hard time concentrating on holding Ingrid. The view of her mounting him, her sweet peachy breasts bouncing softly in front of him, is quite a distraction. The touch of her velvet folds while allowing his cock to push through tantalizingly slowly is the sweetest torture.  
"Yesss. Like this. Just be careful, slowly, so very slowly..", he croaks out with panting breath. Gritting his teeth he tries to hold back his body. He wishes to buck up, to thrust deep inside her. 'Not yet. Not now. Let her ... Let her take her time.'  
He growls out in a trembling shiver as Ingrid sinks deeper and deeper on him until the gripping walls of her cunt had swallowed nearly all of his cock.  
"Oooh ... beautiful...!"

Ingrid's legs are shaking as she tries to find a comfortable position to rest on Loki's lap. Bending her body forward she places her knees left and right at Loki's sides. Her hands now beside Loki's shoulders on the sheets she becomes more and more used to the feeling of fulness inside her lady part. In time she rocks even her hips lightly and slides along his shaft without taking him all in.  
With trembling breath she whispers : "I can't take more or it will hurt too much...", feeling ashamed to give up.  
To her relief he shushes her. "It's fine.. Hush now.. Enjoy yourself.", he cooes and finally lets go of her pelvis, as he realizes she can hold herself now. Ingrid moans softly as he starts to caress upon the sides of her body with his fingertips.  
Her lady part feels sore and wide open and every slight move of her causes a string of pain in her lower abdomen.

Loki feels and sees Ingrid's trouble. He had hoped with her sitting on him and being more in charge it would l  
please her. Alas she is so unfamiliar with the position and so tight that it is still uncomfortable for her body.  
"Still not fully used to my cock, mmhm?", he hums and catches her left breast with his mouth. Nipping at her soft skin he wanders with his right hand down to find her sensitive pearl. He starts to tease it softly, as well as he can reach it. "Move a bit Ingrid. Rock softly forward and backward. Allow your cunt to get accustomed to my flesh. Allow yourself to find pleasure."  
To his delight she does as he asks and soon he hears her moans growing louder. 

 

Biting her lower lip Ingrid rocks her body. With Loki's encouraging words and touch she finds a steady slow pace. She draws her breathe deep in and out of her nose while enjoying Loki's groans of pleasure. In fact she soon finds herself giving him company with her moans. Loki's good work with his fingers as well as his lips on her skin causes more and more nectar of arousal. She moved even easier and moans aroused by his grinding shaft inside her.  
"So good .... So good ... Don't stop ...", she pleads shivering.  
"I shall not .... never ... never ...", she hears him and feels at once his softly answering hips, moving with her. Ingrid sighs relieved to feel how Loki works with her and looks for her pleasure first.

 

Loki is sweating and moaning as he fights to hold his rage back. He wants to pull her closer, holding her down to him and just thrust deep inside her. But the view of her delicate face in passion forbids it. He groans out as she speeds up on her own, massaging his cock perfectly with her tightness. Hard panting he tries to catch her marks with his lips.  
"Like this... exactly like this", he moans out lowly. "Please go on my sweet ... this is marvelous."  
His cheers give her confidence to move quicker and to his delight he feels a dripping wetness around his cock. "Very good... W-what a good girl... Fan-fantastic!", he praises her groaning.

Ingrid finds herself falling in pleasure. His flesh inside her no longer hurts but with every thrust she allows her fire to light up. She wipes a strand of hair from her sweaty face and blinks down to Loki's face. His expression shows nothing more then pleasure and awe to her. His praise is like fuel to her fire and she pushes herself forward. Moving quicker and quicker she straightens her body and bounces up and down. Suddenly she has no more trouble taking all of him. Every time his shaft glides inside her she shrieks in pleasure, his member just grinding perfectly inside her.  
" My.. my... Loki..?!", she stutters and he answers by lifting up his body. His arm wraps around her to press her chest at his and his mouth catches hers. 

 

Inpatiently Loki gets up and braces his hands on the mattress. He wraps his arm around Ingrid's waist and shoves himself up to sit, leaning at the head of the bed.   
Now with her sitting properly on his cock he growls out: "Perfection!"  
Ingrid clinches at his body, her lower abdomen cramping and rocking softly around his cock.  
Moaning she draws him in a kiss and in surprise Loki answers back. With dancing tongues they move to each other's hips and pant through their noses.  
Eventually breaking the kiss Loki begs her : "Don't stop now.. please! Go on... ride me!"

 

Ingrid grabs the rim of the headboard and moves up and down again. Finding a steady pace again she watches Loki's face, full of adoration and agreement. She finds herself that her fire grows higher and her legs tremble rapidly. Her moans and gasps with every bounce is nearly covered with his growling answer. She feels his mouth on her flesh to savour her sweaty skin and his hands caressing over the curves of her body. Eventually his long fingers settle on her hips again to grip them firm.  
"Let me guide you..."  
Looking down to him she sees lust and adoration. She nods and lets herself sink down to burrow his shaft deep inside her flesh. She moans deeply at the stretching pressure, mixed with both their wetness inside her womb.

 

Digging his fingers in Ingrid's hips he holds her firmly as he guides her movements. Both moaning in unison he bucks his hips to Ingrid's bounce. Filling her up his cock rubs and grinds her sensitive spots perfectly. He can feel it by the way her body reacts and how noisy she becomes.  
"That's more like it", he pants out and enjoys the view of her bouncing tits. "Do you feel it? Your 'fire'? Be-because I think it burns j-just nicely..."  
He watches her nodding wildly at his suggestion and he smirks panting. "No-now..let me put on a fresh L-log"  
With his long fingers he has no trouble to spread his thumb to touch her pearl while holding her. Moving his hips upwards to Ingrid's pace he rubs fiercely at her pearl, which makes her yell out joyfully.  
"Mmhm yessss!", he hisses out as he feels his own lower abdomen heating and tensing. 

 

Ingrid feels like melting at the heat Loki caused inside her. Gasping she moves at a hard pace and lets the lust overcome her.  
"Loki... Loki! LOKI!", she chants his name on and on to the ceiling, accompanied by Loki's growls. She feels a string of light coursing through her body as Loki starts to shake beneath her. Her climax draws her breath away as Loki thrusts up rapidly inside her starting to come undone. He wraps his arms firmly around her body and holds her down to him as he bucks up to fill her with his seed and gives a dark growl.  
Ingrid sobs up in pleasure, black spots before her eyes. Holding firmly to Loki she presses her face in the crook of his neck, listening to his moans. Like in a rocking chair they both move slowly, holding each other while catching their breath.

 

For a while they both stay silent. Both feeling drawn out and finding the ability to breathe properly again while still holding each other. Slowly they both slide beside each other, limbs tangled, hard breathing.   
Ingrid had shut her eyes and listens to Loki's heart beat while he strokes with fuzzy mind along her back.   
"My adorable, sweet, little Ingrid.", Loki hums and kisses her forehead. "Every time we fuck it is better than the time before."   
"That is perhaps because I give in more and more freely and with growing joy.", she mutters without thinking.   
Loki chuckles. "That may be the reason.... But I hope I do play my part also."   
Ingrid has to smile at his jokingly spoken words. "I wish we could stay in bed. To break the fast together. To have another round maybe?", she asks cheekily.   
"Mmh. Don't temp me, girl.", Loki hums and scratches his belly. "But I fear 'Odin' can't be late or sick. People would be scared and probably summon Thor to rescue the realm."  
Groaning he gets up to get dressed. Ingrid watches him while curling in the sheets as he prepares the table and the dress for her. Then he turns back to the bed and reach out for her collar to pull her close to him. Stealing a kiss from her he mutters: "See you in the afternoon my Lady."

 

If Loki had known the events that lay before him he would have taken more time with Ingrid. Surely he would not have left the chamber so early. Nor would he have left with just a kiss.  
But perhaps for both their luck none of them could see the future.  
None of them knew of the Disaster that would follow as the Mistress of Death arrived in Asgard and erased the peaceful time Loki had brought the folk of Asgard.  
And none of them had imagined they’d meet again on a refugee vessel....

 

******************************************

THIS IS NOT A WAR CRAFT! 

The ship shakes and cracks with the impact of the energy shots. Ingrid screams in terror like the people around her. Men and woman clenching at each other in fear while holding their crying children.   
The few survived soldiers of Asgard try to lead the group to the escape pods, barely illuminated by emergency light. 

THIS IS THE ASGARDIAN REFUGEE VESSEL... 

Maids like Ingrid rush to elderly people to hold them as a new volley of energy hits the ship.   
People are pushed to the walls and ground while the light of the corridors flickers.   
Smoke comes up and Ingrid tries to get up, looking for her company. Since she was freed from Odin’s quarters, which seems a hundred years ago, a healer had taken her in custody, and Ingrid was not able to face her family. She could never tell them what had happened in Odin’s chambers. Even Thyra knows only parts of it.. 

WE ARE UNDER ASSAULT - I REPEAT - WE ARE UNDER ASSAULT... 

 

"Thyra?! Thyra, were are you?" Ingrid stumbles through the group to find her friend. Another shot wipes her from her feet and she groans as the ground hits her hard. A shadow is suddenly beside her and grabs her arms. Picking her up she blinks through the red, flickering light and stiffens.

ENERGIES ARE DEAD - LIFE SUPPORT FAILING... 

"Why are these people not already in a life pod!?", she hears the familiar voice as he holds her arm firmly.   
"There is no time left!"   
Suddenly healer Thyra rushes to her, recognizing the figure beside Ingrid and freezing.   
Ingrid could only stare at Loki. Deranged, wounded and dirty, but alive. Alive! 

REQUESTING AID FROM ANY VESSEL WITHIN RANGE... 

Loki stops to scold the soldier and looks from Ingrid to the woman. His heart flutters by the view of Ingrid. Thousands of questions on his tongue he knows that it is not the time nor the place.   
A new volley hits the ship and shakes the people around, the air filled with screams of terror.   
But Loki turns collected to Ingrid’s friend.   
"Healer Thyra I suppose?" Stepping closer he towers over the healer. "I suggest you and your young friend here go straight into a pod and make your way out. If I meet you again and find Ingrid is not safe and sound at your side I shall feed you personally to the wolves. Do I make myself clear?" 

OUR CREW IS MADE UP OF ASGARDIAN FAMILIES, WE HAVE VERY FEW SOLDIERS HERE... 

The healer opens her mouth and closes it again just to nod intimidated.  
Loki glances at Ingrid and finds himself unsure what to say. Suddenly he cups her face with his hands and kisses her sweetly, not minding the people around them. As he lets go he forces himself to turn away from her, or he would not be able to let her flee.   
"Then go! NOW!", he shouts at the two woman and both rushes at once along the corridor to the safety pod.   
Ingrid is full of fear, not at the rocking ship or the impacts. But by Loki's shaking hands she realizes he had held her in the kiss. He was afraid. Truly afraid and that frightens her the most. 

I REPEAT - THIS IS NO WAR CRAFT... 

 

The closing door of the pod cuts out the alarming voice and the smoke. Here the life system still works and at once it calms the passengers. A weird silence covers the crowd. As the pod undocks with a soft shock from the ship most breath out in relief. Ingrid holds her breath, staring out of the window and watches the ship growing smaller... Until a sharp light bloomed in the centre of her view. Ingrid watches the rest of the vessel and cannot understand at first what had happened. Were is the ship!? Why are there so many pieces of metal floating in space? Slowly realizing that the ship is destroyed she curls herself up and covers her face.   
She starts to cry as she curses the norns for their cruel webbed cord of too short a life. 

'My prince... My king... My Loki....'


End file.
